FanFiction Undertale
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Depuis leur création dans le laboratoire de Gaster, Sans et son petit frère Papyrus sont livrés à eux-mêmes et essayent tant bien que mal de lutter contre les expériences tordues du scientifique. Le plus vieux des deux squelettes promet de tout faire pour maîtriser de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs pour sortir son frère de là.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux chantent… Les fleurs éclosent… Avec une journée comme celle là, les gosses comme toi… devraient aller jouer dehors. »

Sans soupire lorsque Gaster finit enfin son speech. Lui qui espère tellement obtenir plus de réponse à chacune de ses visites dans son laboratoire… en vain. Mais bon, tant pis, le petit squelette ne va pas manquer une occasion pareille et décide de partir, sans un mot de plus, pour se diriger vers sa cellule, là où l'attend sûrement son frère.

Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, Sans réfléchit continuellement : comment est-ce qu'il va faire pour quitter cet endroit avec Papyrus ? Depuis le jour où Gaster les a crée, ils enchainent expériences et tests bizarres, toujours plus effrayants et douloureux les uns que les autres. Depuis leurs plus tendres enfances, Sans et Papyrus se sont toujours considérés comme des frères, et ils se sont promis de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive malgré les expériences tordues de Gaster. Ils sont maintenant tout deux âgés de 8 et 15 ans. Toutefois, bien que le plus jeune des deux squelettes arrivait toujours à pardonner les actes effroyables de Gaster, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose du côté de Sans. Le plus vieux squelette gardait continuellement en lui des séquelles qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais. D'après leur créateur, Sans possède un plus grand pouvoir que son petit frère, et le scientifique faisait tout pour exploiter les capacités du squelette au maximum. Cependant, à force d'exploiter cette puissance, Gaster a fini par réduire les pouvoirs de Sans de moitié à cause d'une expérience qui a mal tourné. Désormais, seul son œil gauche fonctionne parfaitement, ce qui lui permet de toujours utiliser la magie.

Sans arrive enfin à la cellule qu'il partage avec son frère.

« He bro', Gaster a dit qu'on avait le droit d'aller dehors aujourd'hui, ça t'dit ? »

Papyrus se retourne joyeusement vers son grand frère.

« Saaaans ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Il place son rubik's cube achevé devant les orbites de Sans qui continue de sourire.

\- C'est cool Pap', mais… C'est pas à Gaster c'truc là ? »

Le nouveau jouet de Papyrus est maintenant entouré d'une aura violette tandis que le petit objet commence à flotter dans les airs. Les deux squelettes suivent la trajectoire du rubik's cube avec attention jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se pose dans la main du scientifique. Surprit, l'œil gauche de Sans clignote un instant en bleu avant de redevenir normal alors que Papyrus observe son créateur, déçu.

« Je venais à peine de le finir… Gaster hausse un sourcil en direction du plus jeune, mais avant qu'il n'a le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sans se place devant son petit frère avant de lui tapoter gentiment la tête tout en gardant ses yeux sur l'adulte.

-C'est pas grave Papy' ! On t'en trouvera plein d'autre t'en fait pas ! Il rit nerveusement et Gaster soupire.

-Combien de fois est-ce que je vous ai dit de ne pas prendre des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas ? » La voix rauque et puissante du scientifique effraie les deux squelettes qui n'osent pas répondre, de peur qu'il s'énerve encore plus. Ce dernier commence donc à s'impatienter et élève encore un peu plus le ton de sa voix.

« Il me semble vous avoir posé une question. Par réflexe, Papyrus recule de quelques pas et Sans voit bien que son frère n'est pas vraiment décidé à parler. Le plus vieux squelette se place donc devant son jeune frère avant de placer son bras devant lui pour le garder en arrière, comme pour le protéger.

-Il ne pensait pas mal faire, il voulait simplement s'amuser. On entend un petit 'Sans…' presque inaudible. Et puis… il ne voulait pas rester ici à rien faire en attendant mon retour donc… je lui ai ramené ça pendant que tu avais le dos tourné. Le scientifique observe le petit squelette, impassible, puis, il finit par pouffer.

-Tu es bien mauvais pour les mensonges Sans. Rapidement, ce dernier est entouré d'une aura violette similaire à la précédente tandis que son corps est placé auprès de Gaster qui range le petit jouet dans sa poche. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais profiter du fait que tu sois encore ici pour mener une nouvelle expérience que tu vas adorer. La cellule se referme violemment et Papyrus se rue sur la porte, les yeux larmoyants.

-Sans ! » En guise de réponse, son frère utilise son pouvoir pour faire voler le rubik's cube jusqu'à la cellule avant de le faire passer entre les barreaux. Le jeune squelette jette un coup d'œil au jouet avant de reposer son regard sur son grand frère qui articule « Je reviens, soit sage… ».

De retour au laboratoire de Gaster, celui-ci s'empresse d'assoir Sans sur une chaise avant d'attacher les poignets et les chevilles du squelette qui ne se débat même pas, déjà bien trop habitué au processus. Ce dernier garde la tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Alors… ? Ca va être quoi aujourd'hui… ? Téléportation ? Télékinésie ? Création d'os ? De Blaster ? J'suis trop crevé Gaster… Je voulais juste aller dehors avec Papyrus moi…

-Tu pourras y aller une fois qu'on aura fini Sans. Et en parlant de Papyrus, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de lui pour cette expérience. Le plus jeune relève rapidement la tête vers l'adulte. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste besoin d'une paire d'yeux supplémentaires. » Sur ces mots, le scientifique s'en va chercher le deuxième squelette. Sans le suit du regard tandis que ses pupilles disparaissent, laissant place à ses orbites totalement noirs. Il ricane faussement.

« Apparemment… Toi non plus tu n'es pas très bon pour les mensonges Gaster. »

Le scientifique refait son apparition après quelques minutes d'attentes, accompagné de Papyrus qui reste silencieux mais qui garde tout de même un œil bienveillant sur son frère encore attaché. Ce dernier ayant retrouvé ses pupilles suit distraitement Gaster du regard tandis que le petit squelette le suit à la trace : l'adulte lui a sûrement donné des consignes à respecter avant d'arriver ici. Gaster saisit doucement l'avant-bras de Papyrus.

« Bien. Tu peux aller te placer devant Sans, c'est important qu'il te voit. Le plus jeune ne pose pas vraiment de question mais s'exécute et va donc se placer devant son grand frère qui ne comprend pas plus la situation que lui. Très bien Sans, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les soins. » Le plus vieux squelette fronce les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'a le temps de comprendre ce que Gaster a en tête, ce dernier brise l'un des os qui constitue l'avant-bras de Papyrus. Celui-ci hurle immédiatement de douleur avant de rapidement perdre l'équilibre et de chuter au sol, sous le regard impuissant de son frère dont l'œil bleu s'est activé.

-Je… J'ai… On n'a jamais travaillé ça ! Je sais pas comment faire ! Arrête ! » Gaster se contente de noter quelques informations sur un bloc-notes. Sans fronce les sourcils et se contente d'utiliser la télékinésie pour remettre en place l'os déboité. Il fait ensuite voler l'avant-bras de son frère pour qu'il regagne sa place originelle sur le corps du plus jeune qui cri toujours autant de douleur. Le plus vieux squelette aimerai pouvoir se ruer sur son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler autant qu'il le peut, mais ces maudits bracelets crées à partir de la puissante magie de Gaster l'empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Sans finit par baisser la tête et fermer les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il se concentre sur les plaintes de Papyrus qu'il voit continuellement dans son esprit. Puis finalement, Sans relève rapidement la tête avant de rouvrir son œil qui fixe la blessure du jeune blessé. L'œil du plus vieux varie entre le bleu et le jaune, ce que Gaster ne manque pas de prendre en note, tandis que la blessure de Papyrus disparait peu à peu, puis complètement. Epuisé, l'œil de Sans disparait progressivement pour laisser place à ses yeux habituels. Il respire bruyamment et des gouttes de sueurs sont déjà visibles sur son crâne. Après s'être remis de ses émotions le plus jeune squelette se relève pour venir enlacer son frère, bien qu'il soit toujours larmoyant.

« SaaAaaans… Le concerné, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ferme l'un de ses yeux tandis que l'autre observe le peu qu'il voit de Papyrus.

-Tout va bien Pap'… J't'assure… Le principal… C'est que tu ailles bien… D'accord ? L'autre hoche timidement la tête, peu convaincu.

-Je t'aime Saans… Celui-ci observe désormais Gaster par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

-Je t'aime aussi frérot. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'expérience de la veille a été un carnage total. Après que Gaster ait détaché Sans de la chaise, le squelette s'est immédiatement rué sur lui, prêt à en finir avec lui. Cependant, le scientifique étant bien plus fort que Sans, s'est contenté de l'assommer avant de ramener les deux frères dans leur cellule. Gaster s'est ensuite isolé dans son laboratoire sans donner aucune explication. Depuis, il ne donne pratiquement plus de nouvelle par rapport aux expériences et laisse les squelettes dans leur cellule, bien qu'il leur ramène à manger de temps en temps. En réalité, l'adulte continue ses recherches de son côté et analyse avec précisions les notes qu'il a prit le jour de l'expérience : il se pose toujours autant de question par rapport au changement de couleur de l'œil de Sans.

« Mange Sans…

-J'ai pas faim Papy'… » Accroupit dans un coin de la pièce et recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sans réfléchit désespérément : comment faire pour partir d'ici ? Gaster est définitivement bien trop fort pour lui… et Papyrus n'a pas les mêmes capacités que son frère donc cela serait bien trop difficile d'essayer de le battre seul… Le plus vieux squelette soupire et finit par se dire que le seul moyen qu'il a à disposition pour quitter cet enfer, c'est de continuer ces affreux tests dans le but de contrôler de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs pour enfin faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Sans sent le petit corps de Papyrus se coller à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que le plus vieux se rend compte que des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues. Il enlace donc son frère à son tour.

« J'vais te sortir d'ici Pap'… J'te l'promets… Il le serre contre lui et le tient fermement.

-Pleure pas Sans… Sentir les petites mains de son frère lui caresser le dos permet à Sans de se calmer un peu.

-T'en fais pas… Je vais bien… Il relève la tête et lui assimile un petit clin d'œil Je vais y arriver n'est-ce pas ? Après tout je suis… Sans-ationnel. Le plus jeune cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Saaaans… Tu fais toujours ça…

-De quoi tu parles frérot ? T'as vraiment… aucun Sans de l'humour. Papyrus dévie son regard de celui de son grand frère.

-Tu dis toujours que tout va bien et que _tu_ vas bien… Tu te cache derrière tes blagues et tes sourires je le vois bien… Sans observe son petit frère avec sérieux. Tu dis toujours que tu seras toujours là pour moi… Mais moi aussi je veux être là pour toi Sans ! Des larmes perlent aux yeux du petit squelette tandis que le plus vieux lui caresse affectueusement le crâne pour le calmer et le rassurer.

-Papyrus… Je ne peux pas rêver d'un meilleur frère que toi… Alors relax, d'accord ? Le concerné hoche timidement la tête. Et puis… C'est moi le grand frère, c'est à moi d'assurer ta protection… Il lui sourit chaleureusement, et ce sourire a pour effet de rendre le sien au plus jeune squelette.

-Comme c'est touchant. » La puissante voix de Gaster vient interrompre ce moment privilégié. Papyrus décide de se redresser et de se placer devant son grand frère devant lequel il met son bras pour le maintenir derrière lui, comme a pu le faire Sans il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Cette marque d'affection fait ricaner le scientifique.

« Tu peux le protéger si tu veux, mais de toute façon, c'est toi que je venais chercher. » La porte de la cellule s'ouvre tandis que Gaster utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie pour amener le petit squelette à lui. Sans écarquille les yeux et se dit que c'est peut être sa chance : puisque l'adulte utilise l'un de ses pouvoirs, il ne pourra certainement pas riposter… c'est ce que Sans se dit. Le plus vieux squelette se redresse alors tandis que son œil vire au bleu. Sa main gauche, dirigée vers Gaster, dégage une aura magique, et il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour qu'un Blaster apparaisse auprès de Sans. Papyrus écarquille les yeux tandis que le scientifique ricane une fois de plus.

« Vas-y. Fait le. Mais… N'as-tu pas peur de blesser ton cher et tendre frère ? » A ces mots, un Blaster avec des yeux violets apparait auprès de l'adulte, et la créature magique est dirigée vers le plus jeune squelette. L'œil de Sans devient un peu plus petit et commence à trembler : il faut dire que cela n'était pas vraiment prévu dans le plan. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque par rapport à son petit frère, Sans baisse sa main qu'il remet dans sa poche tandis que son Blaster disparait.

« Hmph, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. » Gaster referme la cellule avant de disparaitre avec Papyrus qui observe son frère aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Mais il ne se rendra finalement pas compte que Sans pleure à nouveau.

Désormais seul et isolé de tous, Sans s'est à nouveau accroupit dans un coin avec les genoux collés à sa cage thoracique, ses bras entourant ses jambes, et son menton déposé sur ses genoux. Qui sait ce que Gaster est en train de faire subir à Papyrus… En vérité, il ne veut même pas y penser. Le simple fait d'imaginer les hurlements de son petit frère… Le fait d'imaginer qu'il soit en train de crier de toutes ses forces le prénom de son grand frère pour qu'il vienne le sortir de là pour le sauver… Cela lui donne froid aux os.

Soudainement, un lourd bruit sourd le sort de ses pensées avant de le faire se redresser. Il observe longuement le long couloir devant lui et espère apercevoir Gaster ou Papyrus… mais personne ne vient. Un autre bruit similaire au premier recommence, et Sans regarde tout autour de lui pour savoir d'où vient ce bruit. Après en avoir entendu un énième, le squelette décide de se téléporter hors de la cellule avant de sillonner les couloirs. Son premier réflexe est de se diriger vers le laboratoire puisqu'il connait le chemin par cœur.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Sans entre timidement, puis constate avec effroi que son petit frère et Gaster sont tout les deux à terre. Le corps du scientifique est surplombé par une machine et il est inconscient. Quant à Papyrus, il est assis sur le sol tandis qu'un autre meuble écrase sa petite jambe. Le plus jeune squelette, alerté par les bruits de pas de son frère, se retourne vers lui et tend instinctivement ses deux bras vers lui avant de pleurer de plus bel.

-SaaaAaaans… Le concerné ne tarde pas à se ruer vers lui avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour dégager ce meuble. Il observe ensuite la jambe de son petit frère qu'il prend dans ses mains tandis que son œil vire entre le jaune et le bleu. Le petit squelette se calme au fur et à mesure que sa blessure disparait, puis il se remet vite sur pied à l'aide de son grand frère qui pose ses yeux sur Gaster. Il s'empresse de prendre la main du plus petit avant de se diriger vers la sortie en courant.

-Allez Pap' ! Vient c'est notre chance de partir d'ici une bonne fois pour toute ! Cependant, Papyrus tire sur la veste de Sans avec sa seconde main.

-Non Sans attend ! Le plus vieux stop sa course et se retourne vers son frère.

-Quoi ? On n'a pas le temps d'attendre !

-Mais… Mais… Mais Gaster… Le plus jeune s'oriente vers le scientifique inconscient.

-Comment ça 'Gaster' ? Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ? Sérieusement Papyrus, on n'a pas le temps de trainer on doit filer d'ici en vitesse avant qu'il ne se réveil. Il reprend la main de son jeune frère qui continue de montrer de la résistance, ce qui oblige Sans à s'arrêter de nouveau. Papyrus !

-Mais Sans… On peut pas laisser Gaster ici…

-Mais bien sûr que si on peut ! Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Allez arrête de faire l'enfant maintenant. Il lui reprend la main à nouveau, mais le plus jeune a vraiment décidé de ne pas écouter son frère qui commence à perdre patience. Il reste malgré tout très calme et met ça sur le compte de son jeune âge, de sa gentillesse, et de sa naïveté enfantine. Il se retourne donc vers son petit frère avant de s'accroupir à sa taille. Bon ok, c'est quoi le problème Pap' ? Le plus jeune renifle à plusieurs reprises.

-Gas… Gaster vient de me sauver la vie Sans… Ce dernier écarquille les yeux et fixe longuement son frère qu'il sait incapable de lui mentir dans de si grave circonstance et sur un sujet aussi important que celui là. Il relève la tête et observe le scientifique.

-… Hein… ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Désormais tous les deux assis à même le sol, les deux frères essayent de se comprendre mutuellement. Mais avant de donner la moindre explication par rapport à la suite des évènements, Papyrus exige que son frère utilise ses pouvoirs pour enlever la machine qui écrase Gaster de tout son poids. Sans finit par capituler à contrecœur et retire la machine qu'il place plus loin avant de retourner le scientifique sur le dos. Il préfère également ramener son corps inanimé auprès de lui pour pouvoir anticiper le moindre mouvement lorsque l'adulte se réveillera.

« Bon, je t'écoute Pap' : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Gaster vient de me sauver la vie'… ? Le jeune squelette garde un regard bienveillant sur le scientifique encore inconscient.

-Eh bien… Tu sais… Il m'a emmené dans son laboratoire pour faire des expériences… Tout ça tout ça… Et lorsqu'il avait finit par finaliser tous les réglages nécessaires à la machine, elle a subitement commencé à péter un plomb ! Son grand frère hausse un sourcil, pensant que Papyrus a complètement perdu la raison à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. La machine elle sautait dans tout les sens j'te jure ! Et ! Et !... Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi alors que j'étais déjà attaché à la chaise… Le plus jeune secoue vivement la tête, encore bouleversé. Je n'sais pas pourquoi Gaster n'a pas utilisé sa magie pour me mettre à l'abri, mais en tout cas, il s'est rué sur moi et m'a détaché à une vitesse extrême !... Il a à peine eu le temps de me pousser pour me mettre à l'écart du danger que la machine est tombée sur lui et l'a assommé… Les deux frères posent leurs regards sur l'adulte tandis que Sans soupire.

-Hehe… C'était pas prévu au programme tout ça… Pourquoi est-ce que Gaster agirait comme-… Les pupilles de Sans disparaissent progressivement et le plus jeune recule instinctivement la tête.

-Sans… J'aime pas quand tu fais ça… Le concerné ricane faussement.

-Il a besoin de nous pour ses foutues expériences. Si l'un de nous meurt, il est certain que l'autre ne sera pas assez docile pour mener à bien ses recherches. Papyrus assimile un coup sur l'épaule de son frère qui retrouve ses pupilles après le faible choc.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas pensé une seule seconde ! Je l'ai bien vu dans sa manière d'agir Sans ! » Le plus vieux préfère mettre un terme à la conversation pour ne pas envenimer les choses, certain que lui et son frère ne trouveraient pas de terrain d'entente sur ce sujet.

Après une petite heure, ou peut-être deux, le scientifique ouvre enfin les yeux. Les deux frères sont toujours là, auprès de lui, bien que Sans se soit endormi. Papyrus observe curieusement l'adulte qui zieute les environs : les deux jeunes l'ont installé dans le lit qui repose dans sa chambre. Bon, apparemment ils connaissent l'existence de cette pièce, mais bon, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans l'immédiat. Gaster se redresse difficilement pour se mettre assis au bord du lit il dévisage Sans un instant avant de poser son regard sur le jeune squelette qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

« Tu ne dors pas Papyrus ? Le petit monstre se contente de secouer la tête négativement. Tu devrais pourtant, il doit être très tard. Cette fois, le jeune acquiesce vivement.

-Il est précisément 3h24 ! Il montre du doigt l'horloge accroché au mur tandis que le scientifique vient plaquer sa main contre son visage.

-Oui… Tu devrais dormir depuis un long moment maintenant… Il soupire. Prend exemple sur ton flemmard de frère pour une fois. Papyrus se retourne et observe Sans un instant.

-Oh, mais c'est normal que Sans soit fatigué, il a utilisé beaucoup de magie pour les soins qu'il t'a apporté ! Gaster écarquille les yeux avant de les reposer sur le plus vieux squelette.

-Je vois… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant que je vais mieux. Il se remet sur pied et utilise sa télékinésie sur Sans pour le déplacer. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre cellule. » Le jeune squelette se remet aussi sur ses jambes et suit silencieusement Gaster dans les couloirs tandis que Sans dors toujours à point fermé. Décidément… Même ce genre de chose ne vient pas à bout de sa sieste.

Le scientifique dépose en douceur le plus vieux des deux frères dans le 'lit' qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un bloc en fer. Après que Papyrus soit entré dans la cellule, l'adulte referme doucement la porte et continue d'observer Sans un instant avant de baisser son regard sur le plus jeune qui reste devant la porte pour l'observer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?

-… Merci Gaster. De m'avoir sauvé. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, le concerné recule un peu la tête, surprit. Puis il finit par faire demi-tour dans le couloir.

-Va te coucher. » Le petit squelette se pince les lèvres et va se placer auprès de son frère.

C'est avec un mal de crâne épouvantable que Sans se réveil enfin, avec le petit corps de Papyrus toujours collé à lui. Apercevoir son frère dormir si calmement et avec un air apaisé lui fait pratiquement oublier ce mal de crâne. Le vieux squelette se redresse le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier a le sommeil bien plus léger que lui.

« Sans ! T'es enfin réveillé ! Il serre son frère dans ses bras qui soupire.

-Bon pour la discrétion on repassera… Il caresse doucement le crâne du jeune. Ouais j'suis 'enfin' réveillé… Et toi frérot, ça va ? Tu dois être crevé, t'as pas beaucoup dormi j'imagine… Sans finit par remarquer qu'ils sont dans leur cellule. Attend… Comment on a fait pour atterrir ici ? Tu m'as porté avec tes petits bras Pap' ? Ce dernier secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Gaster a utilisé sa magie pour te ramener ici il s'est réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et il avait étonnamment l'air d'être en pleine forme ! Tes pouvoirs y sont certainement pour quelque chose ! Il continue de sourire, enthousiaste à l'idée que son grand frère maitrise de mieux en mieux ses talents. Ce dernier se gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

-Oh tu sais c'est pas grand-chose, y'a pas de quoi… se faire de vieux os. Il assimile un petit clin d'œil blagueur à son frère qui n'est absolument pas réceptif.

-… C'était nul Sans…

-Oh allez, c'est pas comme si… on était tombé sur un os.

-Saaans… » Le comédien se met à rire de plus bel à l'entente de la plainte de son jeune frère. Mais son rire se stop assez vite lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux, et très vite, Gaster ne tarde pas à faire son apparition devant la cellule.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Sans. Je suis ravis de voir que les évènements de la veille n'ont pas affecté ton… humour. Le concerné fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

-Ouais, après tout, mes blagues sont… à se fêler une côte. Le scientifique soupire alors que Papyrus frappe à nouveau son frère qui continue d'être fier de lui.

-Enfin bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis venu vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de test aujourd'hui, vous pouvez donc vaguer à vos occupations. Les yeux du plus jeune squelette se remplie déjà d'étoile en s'imaginant jouer avec le rubik's cube de Gaster. A condition que vous ne preniez pas ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Le jeune soupire tandis que l'adulte se retourne, prêt à s'en aller, mais il se retourne vers eux au dernier moment. Oh et, une dernière chose : Merci Sans. De m'avoir sauvé. » Puis il s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Le concerné observe le dos de son créateur s'éloigner avant de murmurer :

« Pas d'quoi G. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« T'as vu Sans ! Il commence à nous apprécier de plus en plus ! Heureusement que je lui ai dit que tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs de guérison pour le soigner !

-Si naïf et inconscient… T'es adorable frangin » Papyrus gonfle ses joues, agacé. Il faut dire qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment lorsque son frère se moque de lui de cette façon. Les deux frères n'arrivent toujours pas à se mettre d'accord en ce qui concerne Gaster : l'un est persuadé que l'adulte est en train de changer pour finalement les libérer, tandis que l'autre est convaincu que ce changement d'attitude n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple piège pour les garder avec lui plus longtemps. Le plus jeune fait tout pour ouvrir les yeux de son grand frère qui reste buté sur l'idée qu'il doit devenir plus fort dans l'espoir de s'échapper d'ici. Sans a beau méditer sur la question nuit et jour, il ne parvient pas à obtenir un plan concret pour limiter les dégâts, et pour limiter les frayeurs qu'il pourrait causer à son jeune frère. Finalement, peu décidé à sortir de leur cellule pour le moment, Papyrus se jette sur le plus vieux squelette qui sort de sa réflexion.

« Sans j'm'ennuie ! Fait moi voler !

-… Hein ?- Oh. Tu veux dire… comme ça ? » Sans ferme son œil droit tandis que le gauche s'illumine en bleu, et très vite, le petit squelette finit par s'envoler dans les airs. Ce dernier s'enthousiaste comme un fou et clame haut et fort qu'il parait comme un héro grâce à ça. Mais ce moment d'euphorie va vite s'estomper. En effet, d'humeur assez taquin aujourd'hui, Sans commence à faire faire de petit cercle à son frère, et très vite, la cadence s'accélère jusqu'à ce que le corps de Papyrus soit à peine visible correctement pour un œil humain. Mais grâce à son globe bleu, le plus vieux squelette perçoit parfaitement le corps du jeune qui tire une tête pas possible. Après avoir suffisamment rit, Sans décide de ramener son frère à terre, et ce dernier ne tarde pas à s'écrouler au sol à cause des vertiges. Son grand frère pouffe.

« Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié d'avoir voyagé avec notre compagnie, malheureusement, nous avons rencontré quelques turbulences. Nous espérons que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

-S… Sans… C'est… C'est pas… drôle…

-Ça va, relax frérot, mais avoue quand même que c'était… divairtissant. Il lui assimile un clin d'œil moqueur tandis que ses pupilles reviennent à la normale.

-… SAAAANS ! J'en peux plus de tes jeux de mots stupides !

-He du calme, je voulais juste… détendre l'atmosphair. » Evidemment, cela s'est fini sur une course poursuite dans le reste de l'établissement.

Après avoir couru pendant pas mal de temps, les deux frères, épuisés, ont fini par rejoindre Gaster dans le laboratoire. Ce dernier ne relève pas le nez de son ordinateur et a autorisé Papyrus à jouer avec le rubik's cube tant convoité. Sans, lui, a prit place sur une chaise auprès du scientifique. Il surveille du coin de l'œil son jeune frère qui joue un peu plus loin, et il décide donc de profiter de cet instant privilégié.

« Donc euhm… T'as sauvé mon frère ? C'est quand même-

-Je ne veux pas en parler Sans. Et nous ne parlerons pas non plus du fait que tu ais utilisé ta magie pour me guérir : tu me déteste après tout, non ? L'adulte reste concentré sur son travail et tape sur le clavier à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Ne pense pas que je commence à t'apprécier, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Pap'. Si je l'ai fait, c'est simplement parce qu'il me l'a demandé, rien de plus.

-Pourtant tu devrais être plus reconnaissant et respectueux envers le monstre qui a sauvé ton frère, tu ne crois pas ? Le plus vieux des deux frères fait grincer ses dents.

-Je n'pense pas que-

-Saaans ! Regarde ! Je l'ai encore refait ! Le petit squelette s'est immiscé entre les deux plus grand pour montrer son jouet à son frère. Ce dernier rit un peu.

-C'est bien Papy', j'suis fier de toi. Il lui caresse affectueusement le crâne.

-Dis Sans, tu m'accompagnes à la cuisine ? Je commence à avoir faim… » Déçu de devoir stopper sa conversation avec Gaster ici, Sans accepte volontiers de suivre son petit frère jusqu'aux réserves de nourritures. En quittant le laboratoire, le plus vieux squelette observe un instant le scientifique par-dessus son épaule, mais ce dernier n'est décidément pas résolu à relever le nez de son ordinateur, ce qui vaut un nouveau soupire de la part du monstre.

C'est assez compliqué de s'y retrouver dans ce grand bâtiment, mais les deux frères ont tout de même réussi à trouver l'emplacement de la cuisine. Bien qu'ils soient habitués à ce que Gaster leur ramène à manger, ils connaissent tout de même assez bien la répartition des salles au sein de l'établissement. Enfin bref, dans la cuisine, Papyrus escalade tant bien que mal les différents meubles pour accéder aux placards fixés en hauteur, sous le regard amusé de son frère qui l'observe simplement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Tu veux que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour te faire voler mais pas pour atteindre la nourriture plus facilement ? T'as vraiment aucune logique, tu l'sais ça ?

-Tait-toi Sans ! Je suis en train de me concentrer ! Et puis… Il faut préserver tes talents pour les cas d'extrêmes urgences non ? Je peux pas t'exploiter comme ça tout le temps ! L'autre hausse les épaules puis décroise ses bras pour placer ses mains dans ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ici ? Le seul danger est scotché à son ordi' alors bon… » Subitement, une légère secousse accompagnée d'un bruit désagréable se fait entendre dans une des pièces voisines. Les deux squelettes se regardent un instant avant de rediriger leur attention vers le bruit légèrement aiguë. Sans fait rapidement descendre son frère de son perchoir à l'aide de sa télékinésie, et une fois à terre, le jeune squelette se place instinctivement derrière son grand frère avant d'agripper le short de ce dernier.

« C'est quoi ce bruit… Sans… ?

-Aucune idée, ça semble provenir de la salle d'expérience abandonnée… Tu sais, celle avec la grosse machine en forme de crâne, celle que Gaster nous a interdit d'aller voir ? » Le plus petit hoche docilement la tête tandis que son frère essaie de le rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. Cependant, la curiosité du plus vieux squelette finit par l'emporter sur lui et il finit par quitter la cuisine avec son frère qui ne veut pas l'abandonner. Ils se rendent donc tout les deux vers cette mystérieuse salle qui continue son boucan infernal.

A l'intérieur, Sans est immédiatement attiré par l'écran d'ordinateur qui semble relié à la machine. Un nombre incalculable d'information circule sur l'écran, et ces informations sont très vite identifiées : c'est ce que faisait Gaster à son bureau tout à l'heure.

La machine s'emballe mais reste parfaitement statique. Les yeux du crâne s'illuminent en blanc alors que les différents tuyaux commencent à trembler et menacent même de s'effondrer. Au final, juste devant ce qui semble être la bouche du crâne, on peut commencer à voir une forme matérielle se générer. La silhouette est d'abord floue et entièrement blanche, mais petit à petit, cette chose se redresse pour tenir parfaitement sur ses jambes tandis qu'un pull vert avec une rayure jaune se dessine sur le haut du corps.

« S… S… Sans… C… C'est quoi… Ça… ? Son grand frère n'a pas le temps de répondre que Gaster se téléporte auprès d'eux, et de toute façon, Sans ne comptait pas vraiment répondre puisqu'il ne connait pas la réponse et qu'il est pétrifié par la peur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est ma toute dernière création que je viens de mettre au point. C'est un monstre doté d'une intelligence supérieure et possède une morphologie semblable à celle des humains. C'est une véritable arme vivante qui pourrait se transformer en machine de guerre redoutable.

-… Cette chose a un nom… ? Demande Sans encore tout tremblotant. Puis Gaster acquiesce.

-Je l'ai nommé « Chara » ».


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que les deux squelettes sont toujours très méfiants à propos de Chara, Gaster lui s'est déjà empressé de noter dans ses mémoires que l'expérience est un succès. Il s'est éloigné des deux frères pour aller taper un nouveau rapport sur l'ordinateur présent dans la pièce : « L'expérience concernant le sujet Chara est un franc succès. Ce jeune monstre possède une apparence surprenante qui rappelle celle des humains. Pour l'instant il reste très silencieux et ne semble pas vouloir communiquer avec nous. Dans l'immédiat, il préfère observer les alentours, je pense qu'il se familiarise avec son nouvel environnement. J'espère que Chara se montrera plus coopératif que Sans et Papyrus pour les expériences à venir. » Le scientifique soupire et se redresse pour observer son nouveau chef d'œuvre. Les yeux rouge sang du monstre se sont enfin arrêtés de zieuter la pièce et se sont finalement poser sur quelque chose. L'adulte suit la direction du regard de Chara, et il est surprit de voir que son regard se pose sur Sans. Les deux monstres ne se lâchent pas du regard, bien que Papyrus continue de tirer sur les vêtements de son grand frère. Ce dernier ne parvient même plus à cligner des yeux, on dirait presque que ce nouvel arrivant parvient à l'hypnotiser avec son regard meurtrier, ce qui commence à inquiéter Gaster.

« Sans ? Tu te sens bien ? Aucune réponse. Sans ? Toujours rien. Le scientifique s'approche de Chara et se place devant lui pour ainsi briser le contact visuel, ce qui a pour effet de sortir le plus vieux squelette de sa transe puisqu'il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ok, on reprend : Sans ? Tu vas bien ?

-… Euh… Oui oui !... Enfin je crois… Le scientifique soupire.

-Tu en es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Le squelette dévie son regard et se frotte le bras.

-J'en sais rien… Mais j'vais bien, j't'assure G. Il sent que son frère tire sur sa veste, il baisse donc la tête pour l'apercevoir.

-T'es sûr que ça va Sans ? On aurait dit… que vous étiez sur le point de vous entre-tuer tous les deux… Le plus grand des deux fronce les sourcils, surprit d'entendre ça. Il relève la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Chara, mais il est toujours caché derrière Gaster qui essaie de communiquer avec lui. Sans soupire donc avant de baisser la tête pour sourire à son frère.

-Tout va bien Pap', j't'assure. » Il caresse affectueusement le sommet du crâne du plus jeune avant de rediriger son regard vers Gaster, bien qu'il essaie d'apercevoir le nouveau monstre. Il fixe désespérément la blouse du scientifique avant de murmurer pour lui-même : « C'était quoi cette vision que m'a fait partager cette chose ? C'était supposé être… nous ? Dans le futur… ? Pourtant… Chara n'a pas de pull bleu à rayures roses… »

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées après cet incident. Gaster a fait visiter les environs à Chara avant de l'amener dans sa nouvelle chambre pour lui demander de se reposer un peu, et bizarrement, le jeune monstre n'a pas montré d'opposition et s'est couché sans faire d'histoire. Une fois cette affaire réglée, le scientifique s'est mis en route vers la cellule des deux frères pour prendre des nouvelles concernant le problème qu'a rencontré Sans plus tôt. Lorsqu'il arrive, il est surprit de voir Papyrus endormit dans le lit pendant que son grand frère se distrait en créant des os bleus autour du jeune.

« Sans ? Je peux te parler un instant ? Le concerné se retourne et s'approche de Gaster.

-Ouaip, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais passer sur le fait que c'est étonnant que ça ne soit pas toi qui dorme pour directement te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Chara. Le jeune squelette hausse les épaules.

-J'te l'ai dit, je sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais tout c'que j'sais c'est que j'vais bien, j'te jure.

-Tu sais, Papyrus ne racontait pas d'histoire quand il disait qu'on aurait pu penser que vous étiez sur le point de vous battre jusqu'à la mort.

-Hmph, j'm'en souviens pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'imagine que- Sans interrompt sa phrase lorsqu'il pense apercevoir quelqu'un juste derrière Gaster dans le couloir. Son œil clignote un instant en bleu lorsqu'il se rend compte que… que c'est lui. Même si il a l'air d'être adulte, c'est bel et bien Sans. Le scientifique hausse un sourcil et se retourne pour constater qu'il n'y a rien ni personne derrière lui. Il refait face au squelette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Sans ?

-… T… Trois fois rien… Juste… un rat… Ouais… C'est ça… C'était… un rat…

-Alors pourquoi ton œil s'est activé ? Le monstre prend conscience que ce que dit Gaster est vrai, et il s'empresse donc de ramener ses yeux à la normale.

-Ah ouais, euh, j'ai juste… une peur bleue des rats. L'adulte soupire et désespère.

-Tu es toujours aussi mauvais pour les mensonges… Mais très bien. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, libre à toi, je ne te forcerais pas. » Sur ses mots, il retourne sur ses pas pour se diriger dans la chambre de Chara pendant que Sans ricane faussement avant de soupirer une énième fois. Il se retourne vers son petit frère qui dort toujours profondément et se rapproche de lui tout en retirant les os qu'il avait placés au préalable autour du lit. Il caresse en douceur le corps du jeune squelette qu'il fixe longuement pour s'apaiser l'esprit. Malgré le fait que quelques visions viennent encore troubler ses pensées, il reste concentré sur les mouvements qu'il assimile à son petit frère. Puis il finit par murmurer :

« Hehe… Tu vas devenir bien grand Papy'… »

Quelques heures se sont écoulés et Sans a fini par s'endormir tandis que Papyrus s'est réveillé de sa sieste. Malheureusement pour le petit squelette, il est très tard dans la nuit, et la cellule est donc fermée pour les empêcher de sortir. Il se redresse du lit et observe un instant son grand frère qui s'est endormi à même le sol, ce qui le fait rire un peu.

« Tu t'endors vraiment n'importe où sac d'os paresseux… Il rit encore un instant avant qu'un bruit métallique attire son intention, il relève donc la tête, et c'est surprit qu'il pose son regard sur Chara. Oh… Bonsoir ! Tu as besoin de-… Le petit squelette interrompt sa phrase lorsqu'il se rend compte que le monstre tient un couteau dans sa main. Horrifié, il ne parvient pas à quitter cette arme du regard. H… Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu… tu fais avec ç… ça… ? Il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part du monstre qui pose ses pupilles rouge sur le corps de Sans, ce que Papyrus ne manque pas de remarquer. Le jeune squelette déglutit et descend prudemment du lit avant de se diriger en douceur vers son frère auprès duquel il s'accroupit, sans pour autant lâcher Chara des yeux. Il secoue plusieurs fois le plus vieux squelette. S… Sans… Réveil toi… S'il te plait… » Aucune réponse de la part de son grand frère. Le petit monstre aux yeux rouge aborde un petit sourire sadique et place la lame du couteau sur l'un des barreaux avant de faire bouger l'arme de gauche à droite, ce qui génère un bruit métallique agaçant. Cependant, ce bruit est suffisant pour faire émerger Sans qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes. Le vieux squelette se redresse doucement et a à peine le temps d'analyser la situation que Chara envoie un rayon d'énergie dans sa direction à l'aide de son couteau. Sans pousse immédiatement son frère pour qu'il soit hors d'atteinte avant de se téléporter pour esquiver lui-même l'attaque. Le perturbateur regarde tout autour de lui pour retrouver la trace du squelette qui finit par réapparaitre juste derrière le monstre. Les mains dans les poches et les yeux clos, Sans finit par s'exprimer.

« Hehehe… On ne t'a jamais apprit que réveiller les gens était _très_ impolis ? Ah oui. C'est vrai. Tu viens à peine d'être crée. Dans ce cas... Laisse-moi t'apprendre les bonnes manières enflure. » Chara se retourne rapidement pour assimiler un nouveau coup à Sans qui se téléporte une fois de plus pour esquiver. Le squelette flotte désormais dans les airs et rouvre enfin les yeux pour laisser place à ses orbites noirs. Toujours à l'abri dans la cellule, Papyrus s'est réfugié sous le lit mais garde tout de même un œil sur son frère qu'il n'a jamais vu aussi… terrifiant. Le monstre aux yeux rougeoyants se contente d'observer le comédien après avoir essayé de lui envoyer des nouveaux rayons d'énergie qu'il a évité sans problème. De son côté, Sans reste bien concentré sur sa cible malgré le fait que d'autres visions lui apparaissent sous les yeux.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais si je devais te donner un conseil, je te dirais d'arrêter. _Immédiatement_. Tu ne tiens pas à mourir quelques heures après avoir été crée non ? Un Blaster apparait auprès de Sans tandis que son œil bleu fait finalement son apparition, ce qui a pour effet d'activer également le Blaster. Heh l'ami. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment… à passer un sale quart d'heure ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Sans… Sans… Sans… ! Sans ! » La voix de Papyrus sort le concerné de son sommeil. Toujours allongé sur le sol, Sans fixe le plafond avec son œil bleu tandis que son petit frère l'observe, inquiet. Le plus vieux se calme lentement puis finit par se redresser avant d'essuyer les goutes de sueurs qu'il a sur le crâne à l'aide du dos de sa main. Il observe les alentours silencieusement : pas de Chara… pas de couteau… pas de trace de combat… rien. Tout ça n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Vraiment ?... Les pupilles blanches de Sans reviennent petit à petit tandis qu'il se tourne rapidement vers son petit frère avant de lui saisir les deux épaules.

« Papyrus ! Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pas- ?! Le petit squelette pose doucement sa main sur la bouche de son grand frère avant de lui parler calmement.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar Sans… Tout va bien… Je vais bien… Et toi aussi… Il lui sourit joyeusement et espère que cela suffira à le rassurer. Cependant, le plus vieux squelette n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

-Tu… Tu es sûr… ? Pourtant… ça avait l'air si réel… Et… Et… Chara… Le plus jeune vient enlacer son frère avant de prendre la tête de ce dernier dans ses petits bras pour lui murmurer.

\- Calme-toi mon frère… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Je suis là maintenant… » Sans écarquille les yeux puis finit par les fermer avant de prendre son jeune frère dans ses bras. Il doit l'admettre : tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'a pas été réveillé par Papyrus en plein milieu de la nuit il n'y a jamais eu de monstre tueur armé d'un couteau il n'y a jamais eu de combat… Non… Rien du tout. Sans ricane faussement et finit par se dire que cela semble logique : si il y avait vraiment eu un tel boucan, dans la vraie vie, Gaster serait sûrement intervenu ou quelque chose comme ça… Oui… Rien de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était réel. Sentant que son frère a fini par se calmer, Papyrus décide de le lâcher avant de lui dire qu'il commence à mourir de faim. Il demande donc au plus vieux de le rejoindre dans la cuisine lorsqu'il se sera entièrement remis de ses émotions avant de s'éclipser à toute vitesse. Sans lui sourit gaiment jusqu'à ce que son petit frère ait entièrement disparu de son champ de vision ses pupilles s'effacent donc pour laisser place à deux trous vident dénués d'émotions.

« R… Rien qu'un rêve… hein… ?... Hm… Ouais… En même temps c'est vrai que… Il se recouche avant de se redresser lentement, comme il a pu le faire dans son rêve, puis il se téléporte et réapparait presque aussitôt à l'extérieur de la cellule en titubant un peu. Ouais… C'est bien ce qui me semblait… J'arrive pas encore à décider de quand je vais réapparaitre… J'arrive même pas à me réceptionner parfaitement en me téléportant assis pour finir debout… Il soupire puis se téléporte au dessus du sol. Il flotte peut-être une ou deux secondes avant de retomber sur ses pieds. … Hehe… C'est minable… Et je prétends pouvoir protéger Papyrus avec des pouvoirs aussi faible… ? »

Après avoir enfilé sa veste, Sans a fini par quitter sa cellule pour rejoindre son frère en cuisine, comme il le lui avait demandé. Quand il arrive, il ne trouve que Gaster, sagement installé à table, tout en buvant tranquillement un café. Le petit squelette soupire et s'apprête à faire demi-tour, mais la voix du scientifique l'interpelle.

« Tu vas mieux Sans ? Le concerné hausse un sourcil.

-Hein ? J'vois pas pourquoi j'irais mal… L'adulte boit une gorgée de son café.

-J'étais surpris de trouver Papyrus seul quand je suis arrivé. Je lui ai donc demandé si tu dormais encore et il m'a répondu que tu ne te sentais pas bien à cause d'un cauchemar.

-… Je… Je vais bien… Il marque une pause. Et du coup… Il est où Pap' maintenant ?

-Il est partit avec Chara dans sa chambre. A l'entente de ce nom, les pupilles de Sans disparaissent et des goutes de sueurs apparaissent sur son crâne.

-A… Avec… Chara… ? Gaster hausse un sourcil.

-Oui. Un problème ? Le petit squelette retrouve ses iris blancs et ferme l'un de ses yeux.

-Non non, aucun problème. J'ai juste peur qu'il soit trop… Charasmatique pour être avec Papyrus. » Le scientifique soupire et Sans s'éclipse après son jeu de mot pour se diriger vers la chambre du monstre aux yeux rouge.

Dans les couloirs, le squelette prend tout son temps pour atteindre la fameuse chambre. La tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, il se demande comment il va bien pouvoir faire pour rester naturel avec Chara dans la pièce. De plus, le simple fait de repenser à ces yeux rouge sang lui donne froid aux os… Il ne veut pas encore finir hypnotiser comme la dernière fois... Et si ce petit monstre en profitait pour l'achever ? Non non… Pas possible… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Rien d'autre qu'un rêve… Un très mauvais rêve...

Lorsqu'il arrive à proximité de la chambre, Sans reconnait rapidement le rire de son petit frère. Bon allez, cela ne peut pas être si terrible. Le squelette frappe donc à la porte puis finit par entrer timidement, puis entièrement.

« He Pap', désolé pour tout à l'heure, je pensais pas avoir été si long. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne tandis que son frère secoue la tête négativement.

-C'est pas grave Sans, au moins j'ai pu me familiariser avec Chara ! Je lui ai dit que nous étions là depuis pas mal de temps et que Gaster faisait beaucoup d'expériences bizarres et ce genre de choses ! Le plus vieux des deux squelettes dévie son regard vers le sol, sentant que des yeux rougeoyants le fixent.

-Wow… C'est… C'est génial Papy'… Content que tu te fasses un nouvel ami… Papyrus penche la tête du côté, intrigué par le comportement de son frère.

-Tu vas bien Sans ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ton cauchemar ?

-Si si, c'est ok frangin. Je vais bien mieux maintenant.

-… Quel cauchemar ? La voix de Chara fait disparaitre les yeux de Sans alors que Papyrus, déjà habitué à l'entendre depuis un moment, se retourne vers son ami.

-Oh c'est vrai : mon frère a fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit ! Il gigotait dans tout les sens et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et… Il réfléchit un instant avant de s'orienter vers son frère. C'était quoi ton cauchemar d'ailleurs Sans ? Le concerné cligne des yeux pour que ses pupilles reviennent.

-C'était… rien. Vraiment rien. Rien d'intéressant…

-D'après la description de ton frère, ça n'a pas l'air d'être… 'rien'. Comme tu dis. Chara continue de fixer Sans qui maintient son regard loin de celui du monstre. Papyrus hausse les épaules.

-Ça c'est du Sans tout craché tu vois ? Il ne voudra jamais dire si quelque chose le tracasse ou non… Et encore ! Tu as de la chance ! Il n'a pas dit encore un seul de ses jeux de mots aujourd'hui ! Le plus vieux des trois rit un peu.

-T'y a échappé frérot, j'en ai sorti un à Gaster tout à l'heure. Le petit squelette soupire de soulagement tandis que Chara penche un peu la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ici le comédien ? Le petit monstre désigne du doigt la veste de Sans, et ce dernier relève donc les yeux pour croiser ceux de Chara.

-De quoi tu-… » _Ces petits yeux rouge sang… Mais merde… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je relève la tête…_ C'est ce que Sans se dit actuellement. Trop tard, il est déjà dans un état second tandis que sa respiration se met à accélérer. Ils sont là… de nouveaux… Sans, Papyrus, Chara avec un pull bleu à rayures roses… _Pourquoi est-ce que Gaster manque à l'appel… ?_ Malgré le fait qu'il n'est plus totalement maître de son corps, Sans parvient tout de même à maitriser ses pensées. Il subit la vision que le monstre lui montre, et désormais, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent : une sorte de… chèvre ? Oui… ça doit être ça… Puis… une femme poisson en armure… original… Une scientifique dinosaure… pourquoi pas… Un ordinateur narcissique… évidemment… _Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disparaissent tous un par un ?_ Sans observe tous ces monstres se désintégrer les uns après les autres, comme si ils perdaient la vie… Même… Même Papyrus… Il ne reste que… que Chara… couvert de sang… accompagné d'une fleur étrange…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Où est-ce que-… Ah, vous êtes tous là. L'entrée imprévue de Gaster incite Chara à quitter Sans du regard. Ce dernier vacille un peu mais parvient quand même à rester debout, bien qu'il ait envie de s'écrouler par terre. Le plus vieux squelette place sa main contre son crâne et se retourne vers le scientifique.

-Oui on est tous là… T'as besoin de… de quelque chose ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Sans ?

-Rien du tout… Juste… Un ptit mal de crâne de dernière minute. Il continue de sourire à son créateur qui se contente de soupirer.

-Si tu le dis... Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est toi que je suis venus chercher Sans, vient. Le squelette le suit sans discuter avant de se retourner vers son petit frère auquel il assimile un clin d'œil.

-Soit sage hein, pas de bêtise. » Papyrus se contente d'acquiescer vivement tandis que son frère et Gaster quittent les lieux.

Sagement derrière l'adulte qu'il suit sans broncher, Sans essaie de faire apparaitre différents os de taille et de couleur différente pour voir si il est encore apte à faire des tests. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à se décider : d'un côté, il réussit bel et bien à faire apparaitre ce qu'il veut, mais d'un autre côté, les os disparaissent assez vite sans qu'il ne décide de quoique ce soit. Le jeune squelette se contente de soupirer tandis qu'ils atteignent enfin le laboratoire de Gaster.

« Dis G. … Est-ce qu'on peut… m'entrainer à ma manière aujourd'hui ?... Enfin… J'aimerais bien apprendre à… je sais pas trop… me téléporter parfaitement… réapparaitre quand je le décide… créer plus qu'un seul Blaster… flotter dans les airs et atterrir quand je le veux… Ce genre de chose tu vois ? Il rit nerveusement, peu convaincu par le fait que le scientifique accepte sa proposition.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça subitement du jour au lendemain ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton cauchemar ?

-Euh… Entre autre… Ouais…

-Vu ton état actuel, ça serait très imprudent de t'entrainer aussi durement sur ce genre de chose tu sais ? Le squelette hausse les épaules.

-J'vais bien- Gaster envoie un os directement sur Sans, qui ne se téléporte pas mais se déporte mollement sur le côté, ce qui fait que l'attaque lui effleure le visage. C'était quoi ça ?! Préviens la prochaine fois !

-Tu vois ? Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit de correct. Le plus jeune écarquille les yeux puis baisse la tête. Je veux bien accéder à ta requête, mais pas aujourd'hui Sans, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Le scientifique se place dos à lui pour noter certaines choses sur son ordinateur. Envoie-moi Papyrus. Tu peux disposer. » Sans ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et sort du laboratoire.

Dans les couloirs, Sans est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque même pas que son frère arrive en contre sens.

« Sans ! T'as déjà fini tes tests ? Le plus vieux secoue vivement la tête.

-Hein ? Qu-… ? Ah… Oui oui j'ai déjà fini. D'ailleurs, il te réclame maintenant.

-Wow tu as fait vite aujourd'hui ! L'autre rit un peu et hausse les épaules.

-Evidemment, tu sais bien que je suis… San\- Papyrus coupe son frère en mettant ses deux mains sur la bouche de celui-ci.

-On a comprit Sans… Ce dernier lui administre un clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Bon ben je vais aller voir Gaster alors… A plus tard mon cher frère ! » Puis il s'éclipse en vitesse pendant que Sans arrête de se forcer de sourire.

De retour dans sa cellule, le plus vieux squelette en profite pour faire une petite sieste. Il se couche donc sur le bloc de fer avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête et de fermer les yeux. Mais son petit moment de repos ne va durer qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Hey le comédien. Sans se redresse un sursaut et pose son regard sur le pull vert de Chara. Il est où ton frère ?

-… Avec Gaster. Pourquoi ?

-Oh… Juste comme ça. Le petit monstre entre tranquillement dans la cellule tandis que Sans suit sa trajectoire du regard, méfiant. Alors… T'en pense quoi de toutes ces visions ?~ Le squelette écarquille les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

-C'est donc bel et bien toi qui me fait voir tout ça hein ? L'autre hoche rapidement la tête.

-Dans l'mile.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Et qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ?! C'est quoi ces trucs que je vois ?! Le monstre aux yeux rouge sang ricane.

-C'est le futur que tu vois. Ce qu'il risque d'arriver lorsqu'on sera plus grand. Sans entrouvre la bouche, complètement perdu.

-Le futur… ? Quand on sera plus grand… ? Tu veux dire que… Chara acquiesce.

-Ce que tu as vu va finir par arriver un jour ou un autre… Y compris la mort de ton très cher petit frère~ L'œil bleu de Sans s'active et l'âme du jeune monstre apparait en bleu tandis que le corps de ce dernier est projeté contre le mur.

-Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver sale tueur. Le monstre aux yeux rougeoyants continue de rire.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais tuer ton frère, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques ?

-Fait pas l'innocent. Même si tu vas changer d'habit entre temps, c'est bien toi qui apparait dans ces visions.

-Tu crois ça ? J'ai vraiment hâte que tu fasses la rencontre de Frisk~ Le squelette fronce les sourcils, incertain de comprendre.

-De… Frisk ?

-Evitons d'en parler, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. Subitement, les rôles s'inversent. L'âme de Chara redevient normale et disparait, tandis que celle de Sans apparait et devient bleu avant que son corps soit projeter au plafond.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Les deux monstres posent leur regard sur Gaster, même si le squelette observe principalement son petit frère qui a l'air d'aller bien.

-J'entretenais une simple discussion avec Sans monsieur.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu étais maintenu contre le mur à cause de lui ? Il relève la tête vers le concerné pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

-Oui c'est ça. Les réponses de Chara font soupirer le scientifique qui remet à terre Sans. Le petit frère de ce dernier se rue dans ses bras. Allez vient Chara, c'est ton tour maintenant. Il s'éloigne donc de la cellule.

-Très bien j'arrive. Il observe Sans avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois. A plus tard le comédien~ Puis il s'en va avec l'adulte sous le regard meurtrier du plus vieux squelette.

-Sans ?... Tu vas bien… ? Vous faisiez quoi Chara et toi ? Bien trop occupé à assassiner le petit monstre du regard, Sans ne répond pas tout de suite et repense aux paroles de ce cinglé : _Ce que tu as vu va finir par arriver un jour […] Y compris la mort de ton très cher petit frère […] J'ai hâte que tu fasses la rencontre de Frisk._ Le squelette soupire avant de sourire à son frère.

-Tout va bien Pap'. J'ai juste un peu parlé de l'avenir avec Chara. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les deux frères sont maintenant débarrassés de la présence de Chara. Papyrus en profite donc pour montrer à son frère ce que Gaster lui a apprit à faire dans le laboratoire.

« Au fait Sans ! Gaster m'a apprit des trucs pour me défendre et pour me battre !

-Ah ouais ? C'est cool Papy' et il t'a apprit quel genre de trucs exactement ?

-Eh bien… Je sais faire ça ! Sur ses mots, le plus jeune fait apparaitre quelques os qu'il réussit à manier à la perfection. Et je sais faire ça aussi ! Il fait désormais apparaitre des os bleus qu'il dispose tout autour de son grand frère. Gaster m'a dit que c'était probablement mon attaque la plus puissante, donc je te présente, ma sublimissime Attaque Spéciale ! Si c'est bleu, ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas bouger ! Sans regarde tout autour de lui et préfère jouer la comédie.

-Wow mais c'est génial frangin ! J'suis fier de toi !... Mais euh… Tu peux me libérer maintenant ? Le plus jeune hoche sagement la tête et s'exécute, fier de lui.

-Mais bon… J'imagine que c'est rien par rapport à ce que tu sais faire, hein ?

-Euh… Eh bien- Le plus jeune squelette interrompt son frère tandis qu'il l'observe avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Dis Sans ! Tu me montres tout ce que tu sais faire ? S'il te plait dit ouiiii ! » Un peu gêné, le plus vieux se gratte l'arrière du crâne en signe de malaise. Il décide néanmoins de répondre à la requête de son frère et commence simplement par faire apparaitre différents os, blancs et bleus. Papyrus gonfle les joues, déçu que ce genre de chose soit quelque chose de tout à fait banal pour son frère. Sans décide ensuite de se téléporter à différents endroits de la cellule tout en adoptant une position différente à chaque fois, ce qui amuse son petit frère. Le squelette active ensuite son œil qui dégage une puissance magique tandis qu'un Blaster apparait auprès de lui. Il hausse ensuite les épaules.

« Je sais en faire apparaitre qu'un seul pour l'instant, mais j'ai demandé à Gaster de m'entrainer plus pour que je puisse en invoquer plusieurs. De son côté, le plus jeune est en admiration totale devant le plus vieux.

-C'est tellement cool Saaans ! Cela amuse bien évidemment le concerné. Tout ça plus tes pouvoirs de télékinésie et de soin… Tu vas rapidement devenir le monstre le plus puissant de tout l'Underground mon frère !

-Nah… J'suis bien trop flemmard pour ça Pap'. Courir après les humains c'est pas trop mon truc, je fais principalement ça pour te protéger tu sais ?

-Mais Sans ! Avec tes talents tu pourrais facilement intégrer la Garde Royale ! L'autre hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Ça c'est ton truc frérot. Mais d'abord faut trouver un moyen de fuir cet endroit… Et fuir Chara par la même occasion… Il fronce les sourcils en repensant à la dernière conversation qu'il a eu avec le monstre aux yeux rouge sang.

-Moi j'aime bien Chara… Il baisse la tête, déçu. Son frère s'approche donc de lui avant de s'accroupir pour lui caresser doucement le crâne.

-Je sais bien Papy'… Mais rester ici est bien trop dangereux… Crois-moi. Le petit squelette acquiesce sagement pendant que Sans soupire. On partira quand Gaster m'aura fait devenir plus fort. » Et ils ont conclu la conversation ici. Les deux frères ont passé le reste du temps à jouer ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Même si les blagues du plus vieux sont rapidement agaçantes, Papyrus ne remplacerait pour rien au monde ces moments privilégiés qu'il peut passer avec son frère, et ce sentiment est également partagé du côté de Sans. La journée s'est ensuite achevée tranquillement, et les deux squelettes ont fini par aller se coucher, pendant que le scientifique, accompagné de Chara, continue ses expériences.

Le lendemain matin, Gaster autorise ses petits monstres à sortir dehors puisqu'une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonce. Il ne faut pas attendre longtemps pour que Papyrus coure rapidement rejoindre l'extérieur tandis que Sans préfère se téléporter directement avant d'attendre son petit frère. Accompagné de Chara, que le plus vieux squelette surveille continuellement, le petit groupe se dirige vers la forêt de glace pour aller faire des bonhommes de neiges. Evidemment, c'est Papyrus qui a proposé cette idée, et ne sachant dire non à son frère, Sans a accepté sans broncher.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, le plus vieux des trois observe les environs.

« Ça a l'air cool ici, t'en penses quoi Pap' ? Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, il constate que Papyrus n'est plus avec lui, seul Chara répond à l'appel. Il fronce les sourcils et zieute les environs. Papyrus ?... Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il était là y'a deux minutes. » Le monstre aux yeux rougeoyants hausse les épaules comme seule réponse. Sans soupire et finit par faire demi-tour pour retourner chercher son frère.

L'une de ses mains à proximité de sa bouche pour porter sa voix plus loin, Sans appel son petit frère depuis à peine deux minutes, et il est déjà fatigué de chercher. Mais lorsqu'ils décident de rentrer pour aller voir si Papyrus est déjà retourné à la maison, Sans est interpellé par un chien qui se trouve au pied d'un arbre et qui aboie en étant dirigé vers le haut. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, le plus vieux squelette ne peut s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il aperçoit son frère observer l'animal depuis l'une des branches assez haute de l'arbre.

« Ça va frangin ? T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ? Il ricane de plus bel.

-Sans ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Sort moi d'là ! L'autre rit à nouveau avant de concentrer son regard sur le petit chien.

-He le chien. L'animal se retourne pour observer le squelette qui fait apparaitre un os qui est en lévitation au dessus de sa main. Tu le veux ? Va chercher ! Il envoie donc l'os un peu plus loin, et le chien ne tarde pas à suivre la gourmandise. C'est un bon garçon ça. Sans s'avance donc pour venir au pied de l'arbre. Faut croire que t'as un talent caché Pap'… Comment t'as fait pour atterrir là-haut ?

-C- C- C'est pas important Sans ! J'veux descendre ! Ce dernier soupire avant de commencer à grimper sur une branche, mais une fois sur celle-ci, il est déjà essoufflé.

-Ouais bon… J'ai une meilleure idée. Sur ses mots, il utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie pour ramener doucement son frère à lui. Mais Chara, qui est beaucoup trop passif à son goût depuis tout à l'heure, décide d'intervenir.

-Eh le comédien, c'est quoi ça ? Il ne montre rien de spécial mais c'est suffisant pour que Sans détourne son regard de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

-De quoi tu-… Merde ! » Ayant détourné son regard de son frère, la télékinésie s'est stoppée et Papyrus tombe désormais droit sur Sans. Ce dernier essaie de retenir le jeune avec ses pouvoirs, mais la vitesse est bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter net. Le plus petit s'écrase donc dans les bras de son frère qui emprisonne son petit frère dans ses bras tandis que la branche sous les pieds de Sans s'effondre. Le plus vieux parvient à se retourner dans les airs pour faire en sorte que Papyrus soit sur lui, et que lui soit dos au sol. Les deux frères s'écrasent donc au sol tandis qu'un craquement se fait entendre. Les yeux de Sans disparaissent un instant avant de réapparaitre pour poser son regard sur son frère.

« Tu… Tout va bien Papy' ? Rien d'cassé ? Le plus petit se relève non sans difficulté.

-Oui oui… Je pense que ça-… Sans ! Ton bras ! Il- Il-… Il est cassé… ?! Ce dernier observe donc son bras avant de relever la tête vers son petit frère auquel il sourit avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

-On peut pas dire que… ça tombe à pic hein ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

De retour au laboratoire de Gaster après ce malheureux incident, ce dernier ne tarde pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs de soin sur le bras du plus vieux squelette qui observe passablement l'adulte agir. Papyrus et Chara sont également présents dans la pièce et adopte tout deux des comportements différents : si le jeune squelette semble très inquiet pour son frère, l'autre monstre semble assez fier du résultat.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien amoché… Comment est-ce que tu as fait ton compte ? Sans observe un instant Chara, qui adopte un sourire mesquin, avant de reposer les yeux sur son bras.

-Une mauvaise chute. Le scientifique fronce les sourcils, peu satisfait par cette réponse.

-Une mauvaise chute ? Vous êtes allés dans les Ruines pour que ça soit aussi important comme blessure ? Le plus vieux squelette secoue la tête négativement.

-Dans la forêt enneigée. L'adulte soupire, agacé par les réponses brèves du squelette. Il finit néanmoins rapidement les soins, et bientôt, le bras de Sans est en parfait état de marche.

-Bien. Soit plus prudent la prochaine fois.

-Ouaip, compte sur moi G. » Puis il saisit sa veste qu'il enfile rapidement avant de sortir du laboratoire, suivit par son jeune frère.

Ils marchent tout deux vers leur cellule et ne prononcent pas un mot durant le trajet. Le petit squelette suit sagement son grand frère qu'il pense fâcher contre lui. Après tout, cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'un simple chien et s'il ne s'était pas réfugié dans un arbre. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Papyrus enfouit son nez et sa bouche dans son écharpe avant de soupirer, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Sans.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive frérot ? Le plus petit ne répond pas tout de suite mais finit par relever les yeux vers son frère.

-Tu… Tu es fâché contre moi Sans… ? Ce dernier est surprit par la question.

-Non… Bien évidemment que non… C'est la chute qui m'a blessé Pap', pas toi. Le sourire continuel de son frère fait sourire Papyrus à son tour.

-Tu… Tu es sûr hein ? Le plus vieux s'arrête un instant pour prendre son frère sur son dos.

-J'en suis certain Papy' » C'est donc soulagés que les deux frères regagnent leur cellule, pour aller dormir du côté de Sans, et pour jouer un peu du côté du plus jeune.

Après quelques heures de sieste, Sans constate que Papyrus n'est plus là à son réveil. Il se redresse durement et observe les alentours avant d'hausser les épaules. Il quitte ensuite sa cellule pour se diriger vers la cuisine, les mains dans les poches. Durant le trajet, le squelette n'entend pas un bruit lorsqu'il passe devant la chambre de Chara, il en déduit donc que son frère ne se trouve pas ici, sinon il aurait certainement entendu des rires. Il en conclut donc que le plus petit squelette est certainement avec Gaster pour différentes expériences.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à la cuisine, Sans est soulagé de voir que la voie est libre. Il ne tarde donc pas à se diriger vers le frigo avant d'en sortir une bouteille de ketchup qu'il commence à boire sans modération. Il a toujours autant de mal à comprendre pourquoi Gaster lui interdit d'en boire alors que le scientifique en achète à chaque fois… à croire qu'il le faisait exprès… Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstine à placer la bouteille avec les pots de moutarde et de mayonnaise… C'est quand même vachement stupide tout ça… Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Sans ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Une bouteille de ketchup plus tard, le plus vieux squelette délaisse la cuisine pour se rendre au laboratoire. Décidément c'est bien calme aujourd'hui… Lorsqu'il arrive au labo', il est surprit de ne tomber que sur Gaster qui est installé à son ordinateur, comme toujours. Sans se permet donc d'entrer tout en zieutant la zone.

« Heh… Moi qui pensais trouver Papyrus ici…

-Et bien comme tu peux le constater, il n'est pas ici. Après avoir tapé encore quelques mots sur son clavier, il se lève de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le squelette. Alors ? On le fait cet entrainement ? Sans écarquille les yeux puis fronce les sourcils, déterminés.

-Quand tu veux, j'suis prêt. Le scientifique sourit à peine puis les téléportes tout les deux à l'extérieur, dans une grande plaine.

-Nous serons mieux ici. Il croise ses bras derrière son dos. Bien, combien de Blaster arrives-tu à faire apparaitre ? Le squelette dévie son regard et hausse les épaules.

-Un seul… J'veux apprendre à en faire autant que toi !

-Autant que moi ? A ses mots, ses yeux s'illuminent en violet et un nombre incalculable de Blaster apparaissent tout autour de l'adulte. La masse importante fait reculer instinctivement Sans de quelques pas.

-In… Incroyable… Cette vision emplie un peu plus Sans de détermination tandis que son œil bleu apparait à son tour. Il se concentre de toutes ses forces pour réunir toute la puissance dont il dispose… mais un seul Blaster parait, ce qui fait légèrement rire l'adulte.

-C'est n'est pas en voulant le faire que tu vas réussir immédiatement tu sais ? Toutes les créatures magiques disparaissent ensuite. On devrait surtout travailler sur tes points de vie… Tu es toujours à 1 Sans, même ton frère en a plus. Le concerné soupire.

-Nah, c'est pas important ça, moi c'que j'veux, c'est devenir plus fort pour protéger Papyrus. J'm'en fou du reste. Gaster soupire.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. »

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à s'entrainer, les deux squelettes rentrent tout deux épuisés. Malgré ça, ils ont réussi à créer une véritable complicité, comme un père et son fils… Et pourtant cela semblait très mal partit au début.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent le laboratoire dans l'idée d'apaiser leurs blessures, c'est avec surprise qu'ils tombent sur Papyrus et Chara… armé d'un couteau. Sans écarquille les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, mais Gaster se place devant lui pour qu'il évite de se ruer sur le monstre qui pourrait blesser le jeune squelette tenu en otage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chara ? Lâche donc cette horrible chose veux-tu, et nous discuterons ensuite. Le monstre aux yeux rougeoyants ricane.

-Si je ne fais rien maintenant… Il va tout gâcher plus tard… Autant que je l'anéantisse maintenant non ?~

-Papyrus ne t'a rien fait Chara, j'en suis sûr. Relâche le maintenant. Il rit de nouveau.

-Mais je ne parle pas de lui monsieur. L'œil bleu de Sans s'illumine malgré la fatigue.

-Si c'est avec moi que tu as un problème, je te conseil donc _vivement_ de relâcher mon frère pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer. » Chara n'a pas le temps de répliquer que Gaster téléporte Papyrus à sa place et inversement. Le jeune squelette se réfugie donc dans les bras de son grand frère tandis que le scientifique saisit les poignets du petit monstre aux yeux rouge. Ce dernier hurle de rage et de frustration avant de lancer un regard haineux envers le plus vieux squelette qui lui rend le même regard. Puis, le petit sourire en coin qui se dessine sur les lèvres du monstre attire l'attention de Sans qui n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce que ce sourire signifie que le démon lance son couteau avec précision sur un énorme bouton rouge qui n'existait pas auparavant. Chara l'a donc installé durant leur absence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, un énorme décompte apparait sur l'écran d'ordinateur avec pour indication « Temps restants avant l'autodestruction ». Horrifié par cette vision, Sans perd complètement ses moyens et ses yeux reviennent à la normale : comment va-t-il faire pour téléporter son frère, Gaster et lui-même assez loin pour les mettre à l'abri alors qu'il est complètement épuisé ? Et d'ailleurs, le scientifique aussi doit être complètement à bout de force… Ça va donc se finir comme ça… ? Sans pose une dernière fois son regard sur son petit frère tandis que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il les fermes donc et serre Papyrus contre lui encore un instant en attendant que son heure sonne… Mais rien ne se passe. Sans rouvre prudemment les yeux avant de constater que lui et son petit frère sont désormais à l'extérieur… Bien loin du laboratoire. Les deux frères sèchent tout deux leur larme avant d'observer les alentours, confus. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils apprendront, grâce aux informations circulant à travers l'Underground, qu'une grande explosion a eu lieu dans un laboratoire réputé, faisant ainsi deux morts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Quelques années ont passé depuis l'incident tragique qui a eu lieu au laboratoire de Gaster. Désormais, Sans et Papyrus sont âgés respectivement de 21 et 28 ans. Les deux squelettes ont commencé une nouvelle vie dans une petite ville du nom de Snowdin. Très rapidement, les dettes se sont accumulés du côté de Sans, le plus vieux squelette est donc forcé d'avoir plusieurs jobs en même temps. Bon, ce n'est pas réellement un problème puisqu'il peut se téléporter rapidement d'un endroit à un autre, mais c'est surtout sa paresse qui lui joue des tours. En effet, il est arrivé plus d'une fois qu'il s'endorme à son poste, et comme à chaque fois, c'est son petit frère Papyrus qui vient le réveiller. D'ailleurs, Papyrus a beaucoup grandi, désormais, il fait deux fois la taille de son grand frère, si ce n'est plus. Le plus jeune squelette aussi a trouvé un travail : tout comme son frère, il est une sentinelle, c'est-à-dire qu'il guette jour et nuit l'arrivé d'un humain dans l'Underground. Et si un jour il croise le chemin d'un humain, il est dans l'obligation de le capturer pour l'amener auprès d'Undyne qui fait partie de la Garde Royale. Grâce à ce job, Papyrus espère toujours autant pouvoir entrer dans la Garde qui assure la protection du roi Asgore.

Aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois, Sans s'est endormi à sa station. Malgré le fait que son téléphone sonne dans sa poche, il n'est absolument pas perturbé par le fait qu'il failli encore à son devoir. Evidemment, il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que Papyrus accourt jusqu'au poste de son frère.

« SAAAANS ! Espèce de sac d'os paresseux ! Les cris hystériques de son frère font grommeler le concerné qui finit par relever la tête.

-Oh… He bro', quoi d'neuf ?

-Sans ! Tu t'es encore endormi à ton poste !

-Pas du tout, j'suis simplement en pause. Le plus grand observe son frère avec un regard blasé.

-Tu dis toujours ça Sans… L'autre hausse les épaules.

-Aucune importance. Tu sais bien que-… PAPYRUS REGARDE ! UN HUMAIN ! Le plus vieux des deux montres du doigt l'espace derrière son frère, et bien évidemment, ce dernier se retourne rapidement.

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Où ça ?! Le plus petit squelette se met à rire bruyamment derrière son comptoir tout en se tenant le ventre.

-J'm'en lasserais jamais~ Papyrus se retourne pour être face à son frère qu'il fusille du regard.

-J'en peux plus de tes blagues Sans…

-Je t'aime aussi frérot. » Après avoir soupiré à cause de la blague de mauvais goût de son grand frère, Papyrus a délaissé ce dernier pour retourner à son poste qu'il a délaissé bien trop longtemps à son goût. Le plus vieux squelette observe son frère partir un instant avant de soupirer à son tour pour remettre ses mains dans ses poches qu'il fouille un instant : toujours aucune pièce sur lui. _Tant pis, on f'ra avec._ Sur ses mots, le petit squelette utilise ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter dans un bar qui a le nom du propriétaire : Grillby. A force de trainer ici jour et nuit à la place de faire son job, Sans a gagné une certaine réputation : celui de comique auprès des autres habitants, et celui de fauché auprès du barman.

Le squelette prend sa place habituelle auprès du comptoir tandis que Grillby lui apporte déjà une bouteille de ketchup.

« Je suppose que je met ça sur ta note ? Le petit squelette saisit la bouteille qu'il commence à boire.

-Ouaip, merci G. Le monstre de feu soupire.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais facilement me rembourser si tu bossais correctement Sans. L'autre hausse les épaules.

-Ouais sûrement. Mais tu sais bien que… j'aime jouer avec le feu. Grillby observe un instant son ami avant de continuer d'essuyer les quelques verres qui trainent sur le bar.

-Tu devrais y aller. » Le petit comédien l'observe un instant, déçu que sa blague ne l'ai même pas fait esquisser le moindre sourire. Il se contente de souffler avant de se téléporter pour retourner à son poste. Une fois installé sur sa chaise, Sans pose ses coudes sur le comptoir avant de déposer son menton sur ses mains. Le squelette observe la neige pour constater qu'il n'y a pas de trace de pas inhabituelle, et cette vision l'ennuie éperdument. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, il décide de prendre son portable avant de taper quelques touches sur le clavier pour appeler son petit frère.

« He frangin, j'm'ennuie un peu tout seul, tu veux pas v'nir me r'joindre pour qu'on fasse des bonhommes de neiges ou ce genre de truc ? Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps~ Sans est obligé d'éloigner son téléphone de son oreille pour pouvoir écouter ce que lui hurle Papyrus.

-Sans ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dérange moi, le grand Papyrus, pour t'encourager à quitter ton travail !

-Allez Pap', c'est juste pour passer le temps avant qu'un humain se pointe.

-Et comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi sûr qu'un humain va venir ? Le plus vieux hausse les épaules.

-J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, c'est juste une excuse pour que tu viennes. Il éloigne à nouveau son portable et continue de s'amuser de la situation.

-Arrête d'être aussi paresseux et retourne travailler Sans ! Cependant, ce dernier n'écoute pas son frère puisqu'un bruit au loin attire son attention. N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son grand frère, Papyrus répète son prénom à nouveau.

-Euh ouais ouais, c'est génial bro, j'te laisse j'retourne à mon poste. » Puis il raccroche sans laisser le temps à Papyrus de répliquer. Sans ne quitte pas des yeux cette silhouette qui s'approche lentement par ici. Le squelette décide donc de se téléporter sur une branche en hauteur d'un arbre à proximité de cette personne. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il observe le petit humain au pull bleu à rayures roses s'approcher doucement du pont. Il hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il fixe longuement les vêtements de l'humain qui ne lui sont pas inconnus, cependant, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler où est-ce qu'il a déjà aperçu ce genre d'habit. Enfin peu importe, voyant que l'humain n'a pas l'air totalement serein, Sans s'amuse à sauter sur la branche sur laquelle il se trouve pour que celle-ci casse avant de s'écraser au sol, et bien sûr, le squelette s'est téléporté avant pour rejoindre une autre branche. Le comédien ricane lorsqu'il voit que le petit homme s'arrête un instant pour se retourner avant de constater qu'une branche est désormais à terre. Sans se téléporte à nouveau lorsqu'il constate que l'humain zieute les hauteurs des arbres, mais ce dernier se stop assez vite pour continuer de se diriger vers le pont. Lorsque le jeune homme est à proximité du pont, Sans décide de se téléporter juste derrière lui, et celui-ci ne manque pas de sentir une présence derrière lui. L'humain s'immobilise donc avant de déglutir et de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Humain. Tu ne sais donc pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retourne-toi et serre-moi la main. » Lorsque le petit homme se retourne, il observe un instant le squelette souriant tout en lui serrant la main. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a un coussin péteur placé dans la main du squelette. Ce dernier se met à rire.

« Le coup du coussin péteur caché dans la main, c'est TOUJOURS marrant. Il lui administre un clin d'œil qui se veut rassurant. Salut l'ami, moi c'est Sans, Sans le squelette. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse comme toi vient faire dans un endroit aussi paumé que l'Underground ? Hm… Question stupide j'imagine que t'es tombé et que t'essais de repartir en te rendant chez Asgore hein ? Il rit à nouveau. Enfin bon, je parle un peu trop… Comment tu t'appels gamin ? Le petit humain, rassuré, finit par sourire à Sans.

-Je m'appelle Frisk, et… je suis une fille. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Même s'il ne le montre pas, le prénom de la petite humaine lui glace les os. Ça y est, Sans se souviens où est-ce qu'il a déjà vu ces habits et ce visage familier… Cela provenait de Chara… Ce petit monstre aux yeux rougeoyants avait dit qu'il avait hâte que Sans fasse la rencontre de Frisk… Mais bon, maintenant cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque Chara a péri ce jour là, avec Gaster… N'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le squelette continue de sourire à l'humaine l'air de rien.

« Drôle de prénom pour une fille… Enfin, j'imagine que c'est normal chez les humains. Tu sais gamine, mon travail consiste à te capturer tu sais ? La jeune fille recule instinctivement la tête. Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment mon truc de courir après les humains, j'suis bien trop feignant pour ça. Elle reprend sa position habituelle et sourit au squelette. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant de mon frère Papyrus. C'est un maniaque de la chasse aux humains. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est lui qui arrive là-bas. Vite, passe le pont et va te cacher derrière cette lampe que t'aperçoit, elle a la forme parfaite. » Frisk ne prend pas de risque et préfère écouter les conseils de Sans qui la suit. L'humaine se cache donc derrière la lampe, tandis que Sans se retourne, près à accueillir son petit frère.

« He frérot, quoi d'neuf ?

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de neuf Sans ?! Ça fait neuf jours que tu es censé avoir fini tes casses-crânes ! Tu te contente juste de bayer aux corneilles toute la journée autour de ton poste !

-Hé, détends-toi. J'ai adopté une nouvelle éthique de travail plus efficace. Papyrus écarquille les yeux, fier de ce qu'il entend provenant de la bouche de son grand frère.

-V… Vraiment ? Le plus vieux ferme l'un de ses yeux.

-Ouaip, une squel-éthique. Frisk place sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire tandis que Papyrus n'est absolument pas réceptif. Allez, tu souris~.

-Oui ! Et je déteste ça ! Il soupire. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi doit-il accomplir autant pour peu de reconnaissance…

-Wow, on dirait vraiment que tu… t'échines à la tâche. La jeune fille se retient à nouveau de rire tandis que le plus grand squelette commence à perdre patience.

-… SAAANS ! Arrête ça ! Il s'éclaircit la voix. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais retourner m'occuper de mes casses-crânes. Tu peux continuer à ne rien faire si ça t'amuse mon frère, mais soit prêt si un humain s'approche d'ici.

-Compte sur moi frangin. » Puis Papyrus ne tarde pas à délaisser son grand frère qui soupire de soulagement. Sans se retourne vers la lampe lorsqu'il entend Frisk rire de vive voix, et évidemment, cela lui fait énormément plaisir que même un humain soit réceptif à ses blagues. La petite humaine quitte enfin sa cachette pour rejoindre le petit squelette.

« Hehe, t'as un bon Sans de l'humour gamine, mais tu devrais vite partir avant que mon frère ne revienne, sinon tu vas encore avoir à faire à mon humour ravageur. Frisk se contente d'acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la zone suivante. Cependant, la voix de Sans dans son dos la force à s'arrêter. He… En fait, j'ai un petit service à te demander. Tu vois… Mon frère il a pas trop l'moral en ce moment. Il est obnubilé par le fait de capturer un humain pour entrer dans la Garde Royale… Et c'est là que t'interviens l'amie. Ça te dit de jouer un peu avec mon frère ? Lui faire croire que t'es réceptif à ses casses-crânes et ce genre de chose tu vois ? T'en fais pas, il est pas vraiment dangereux même si il essaie d'en avoir l'air… Et puis, je garde une orbite ouverte pour toi gamine. Il lui assimile un clin d'œil qui rassure la jeune fille. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? T'es partante ? Frisk n'hésite pas longtemps avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je suis partante Sans ! Ce dernier rit un peu.

-Bien. Vas-y, part devant, j'vais aller m'occuper de mon frère. » Le squelette attend que la petite humaine s'en aille un peu plus loin pour se téléporter dans la zone suivante, pour espérer tomber sur son petit frère. Bingo. Papyrus est juste sur le chemin qui mène à Snowdin que Frisk devrait empreinter d'une minute à l'autre. Sans soupire et réfléchis à comment est-ce qu'il va faire pour que son frère reste ici jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'humaine. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le comédien imagine un plan sournois qui va maintenir le plus grand squelette en place pendant quelques instants. Le plus vieux squelette analyse donc les mouvements de son petit frère, et décide de se téléporter directement sur lui pour lui faire croire qu'il a dû se téléporter précipitamment.

« P… P… P… P… Papyrus ! Tu me croiras jamais ! Là-bas ! Dans la forêt ! Il y a- il y a ! Papyrus se redresse doucement, un peu sonné, avant de soulever son frère qui semble tout aussi chamboulé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Sans ? Le concerné continue de jouer la comédie.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! On… On ferait mieux de se préparer bro' ! Papyrus repose enfin son grand frère à terre.

-Mais enfin mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Sans ? Ce dernier observe désespérément le bout du chemin où Frisk devrait arriver, mais la petite humaine ne vient toujours pas… Elle a dû rencontrer quelques monstres en route… ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter le plan.

-On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser Pap' ! Allez, dis-moi que tes casses-crânes sont au point !

-Evidemment qu'ils le sont, il n'y a rien que le grand Papyrus ne puisse pas faire à temps. Sans fait semblant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Ok… C'est déjà ça… Moi j'en ai qu'un seul de prêt… J'aurais tellement dû t'écouter… C'est trop tard maintenant… Le plus jeune retrouve des étoiles dans ses yeux.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas faire un effort pour être moins paresseux Sans ? Celui-ci rit faussement.

-Euh… Oui oui… Bien sûr frérot… Puis il murmure pour lui-même. _N'y compte pas trop…_ » Soudainement, des bruits de pas attirent l'attention des deux squelettes, et le plus vieux est soulagé d'enfin apercevoir l'humaine. Mais voyant que son frère observe la petite fille avec épouvante, Sans rentre dans son jeu et fait de même. Leurs regards se posent sur Frisk puis sur leur frère pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Papyrus s'exclame.

« Oh mon dieu Sans… Est-ce que c'est… un humain ?

-Hm… Actuellement, je pense que c'est un rocher. Effectivement, derrière la jeune fille il y a bel et bien un rocher. Papyrus soupire, déçu.

-Oh… Evidemment…

-He, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a devant le rocher ?

-Serait-ce… Serait-ce… Il se tourne vers son frère pour lui murmurer. C'est un humain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-J'en était sûr ! Papyrus reprend son timbre de voix normal avant de se retourner vers Frisk. Humain ! Prépare toi à des heures de souffrances car moi, le grand Papyrus, je vais te capturer ! Grâce à ça je vais enfin pouvoir impressionner Undyne pour intégrer la Garde Royale…~ Prépare toi à relever mes terribles casses-crânes, Humain ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire face à ces deux monstres, Frisk se contente d'attendre la suite des évènements, tout comme Sans. Ce dernier observe son petit frère un instant avant que celui-ci ne décide de partir pour aller certainement préparer ses pièges. La jeune humaine soupire de soulagement avant de s'approcher de Sans qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger d'une rotule.

« Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? Il… Il est un peu impressionnant ton frère aux premiers abords…

-Nah, t'en fais pas. J'te l'ai dit : il est pas dangereux pour un sous, il essaie juste d'en avoir l'air. La jeune fille se gratte nerveusement le bras.

-Ok… Si tu le dis…

-Allez gamine n'ai pas peur, ok ? Bon allez, tu devrais y aller, Papyrus t'attends certainement avec l'un de ses casses-crânes. » Frisk se contente d'hocher la tête avant de suivre les conseils de Sans. Ce dernier soupire avant de se téléporter dans la zone suivante, là où se trouve Papyrus. Le plus vieux squelette se téléporte à nouveau pour être auprès de son petit frère.

« Alors bro' ? Tu prépares le coup du labyrinthe invisible ?

-Exactement mon cher frère ! L'Humain n'est probablement pas préparé pour ce genre de test !

-Ouaip, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'amusent à faire ce genre de chose à la surface…

-Tait toi Sans ! L'Humain est déjà là ! Met toi en place ! » Le petit squelette lève les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux frères se positionnent de façon à être face à Frisk. Cette dernière s'immobilise pour observer les deux monstres tandis que Papyrus sort un orbe dont ne sait où.

« Humain ! Voici ma première énigme ! Je l'ai baptisé : Le Labyrinthe Invisible ! Devant toi se trouve donc un labyrinthe dont les murs sont invisibles. Si par malheur tu touches l'un de ces murs, cet orbe que je tiens t'assimilera une décharge électrique ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fun que tu vas recevoir Humain ! A la fin des explications de Papyrus, Frisk ne tarde pas à s'aventurer dans le dédale, mais dès le premier pas, le plus grand squelette se fait électrocuter. Ce dernier, énervé, se met donc à taper du pied. Mais… Pourquoi ?! Sans ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

-Je crois que c'est l'Humain qui doit tenir l'orbe frangin.

-Oh mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ! Papyrus fait donc le trajet du labyrinthe, et grâce à la neige, Frisk peut parfaitement voir le chemin à suivre. Une fois à proximité de celle-ci, le plus jeune squelette envoie l'orbe dans les airs avant de faire marche arrière pour retourner auprès de son grand frère, tandis que l'orbe atterri sur la tête de l'humaine. Très bien Humain ! Tu peux y aller maintenant ! C'est donc sans difficulté que la jeune fille traverse le dédale pour rejoindre les deux frères. Le plus grand des deux, choqué, dévisage longuement la petite humaine. Oh mon dieu… Ça avait l'air si facile… On aurait dit qu'il connaissait déjà le parcourt en avance !... Ok Humain ! La prochaine fois ça ne sera pas si facile ! Le prochain casse-crâne a été réalisé par mon frère ! Tu ne t'en tiras pas aussi facilement ! » Sur ses mots, Papyrus s'en va à toute vitesse vers la zone suivante pour préparer le prochain piège. En entendant que le prochain puzzle a été réalisé par Sans, Frisk déglutit et s'approche du squelette souriant.

« Il consiste en quoi ton 'casse-crâne' Sans… ?

-Hehehe, t'as peur gamine ? Cette dernière se pince les lèvres.

-Bah… C'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près, tu as l'air plus dangereux que ton frère… Même si tu restes là à rien faire avec tes mains dans tes poches, je suis sûre que tu es plus rusé que tu en a l'air… Pas vrai ? L'autre se contente de ricaner avant de lui administre un clin d'œil.

-Qui sait. Bon allez, zone suivante gamine faut que j'aille cherch- préparer le piège avec mon frère. » Frisk gonfle ses joues avant de capituler et de partir pour la zone suivante. Sans soupire de soulagement avant de se téléporter chez lui, ou plus exactement, dans la chambre de son frère. Le petit squelette commence donc à fouiller dans les tiroirs et ne tarde pas à tomber sur une feuille sur laquelle il y a des mélis-mélos junior. En regardant la feuille de plus près, le plus vieux squelette se met à rire, imaginant déjà la réaction de son frère face à ça. Il se téléporte donc à nouveau et retourne auprès de Papyrus après avoir déposé le casse-crâne au sol. Les deux frères n'ont même pas le temps de débriefer que Frisk arrive déjà dans la zone. Le plus jeune squelette reprend donc son air sûr de lui.

« Je t'attendais Humain ! Prépare-toi pour le prochain casse-crâne !... Papyrus cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et observe la zone. Euh… Sans… ? Où est le puzzle ?

-Juste là, parterre. La jeune fille s'avance donc pour ramasser la feuille qu'elle zieute un instant avant de relever la tête vers Sans. Ce dernier lui assimile un nouveau clin d'œil, ce qui fait sourire l'humaine qui repose la fiche avant de se diriger vers les deux frères. Le plus petit des deux hoche plusieurs fois la tête. Heh bien, on dirait que ça ne l'a pas arrêté.

-Cet Humain est vraiment impressionnant ! Etre aussi rapide sur un méli-mélo junior c'est dingue ! Le plus vieux observe son frère d'un air blasé.

-Mec, t'es sérieux ? Les mélis-mélos ? Compliqués ? C'est pour les bébés squelettes ça les mots croisés sont de loin les plus durs.

-Sans ! Ne soit pas ridicule ! Il s'oriente vers Frisk. Humain ! Résout cette dispute ! Cette dernière hésite un instant, mais après avoir posé son regard sur Sans, elle décide de répondre que les mélis-mélos junior sont plus compliqués que les mots croisés, et évidemment, cela rend heureux Papyrus. Nyeh Heh Heh ! Les humains doivent être sacrément intelligents pour trouver les mélis-mélos compliqués ! Allez ! Direction la zone suivante où t'attendent mes autres pièges ! » Puis il s'en va, une nouvelle fois, à toute vitesse pour être sûr de finir les préparatifs à temps. Sans s'amuse de la situation et va à la rencontre de Frisk.

« Bien joué gamine, mon frère a vraiment l'air de s'éclater, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu aussi enjoué. Bon par contre, je pense pas qu'il ait encore d'autres casse-crânes à te proposer… Il hausse les épaules. Enfin bon, tu verras bien allez file. » Et une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille obéit sagement aux instructions du squelette souriant. Ce dernier suit la fillette du regard, et en l'observant attentivement, il se rend compte que le niveau de L.O.V.E de celle-ci est supérieur à un. Bon, pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, si elle avait tué tous les monstres qu'elle a croisé jusqu'à maintenant, son niveau serait bien plus élevé, et elle n'aurait s'en doute pas accepté la proposition de Sans qu'elle aurait attaqué sur le champ. Celui-ci se concentre de nouveau sur le plan, mais en regardant la zone de plus près, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas loin de son endroit favori. Il ricane un instant avant de se téléporter et d'atterrir devant une grande porte qui semble impossible à ouvrir. Le squelette s'avance donc avant de frapper à la porte et de dire « Toc toc ». Aucune réponse. Il renouvelle l'opération : Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Toujours rien. Déçu, le petit squelette soupire et finit par rebrousser chemin. Bizarre… La vieille femme avec qui il a l'habitude de discuter n'est jamais en retard d'habitude… Tant pis, elle est sûrement partit se reposer ou quelque chose du genre… Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Sur le chemin du retour, toujours les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, Sans ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir sur la raison de l'absence de la vieille dame. Le squelette a découvert cet endroit il y a pas mal de temps, et il adore s'y rendre pour décompresser un peu. La première fois qu'il est tombé sur cette porte, il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de toquer tout en voulant faire un jeu de mot. Et à sa plus grande surprise, une femme a répondu présent à son appel, et les blagues du squelette lui ont immédiatement beaucoup plu. Depuis ce jour, cette inconnue et Sans se retrouve souvent pour s'échanger leurs différents jeux de mots et compagnie. Mais bon, il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas d'humeur… Enfin bref, Sans finit enfin par relever la tête, et le spectacle auquel il a droit lui fait chaud au cœur : son petit frère et Frisk sont tout les deux en train de s'enlacer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

De retour chez lui, Sans s'est enfermé dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Celle-ci n'est pas vraiment décorée… Il y a un matelas à même le sol, une pile de chaussette dans un coin de la pièce, une armoire, et un bureau. Le squelette se diriger d'ailleurs vers ce dernier et sort un petit carnet de l'un des tiroirs. Le monstre le feuillette un instant avant d'arriver à la dernière page qu'il a rédigé. Dans ce carnet, Sans a prit l'habitude de noter tous les évènements bizarres qui se passent ces derniers temps. En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois que le petit squelette a comme un effet de déjà vu : il a continuellement le sentiment de vivre en boucle des journées similaires, mais pas vraiment identiques. Aujourd'hui, enfin, pour l'instant du moins, il se contente de noter « Papyrus et Frisk sont devenus amis » puis il repose le carnet avant de soupirer. Combien de temps ces journées épuisantes vont-elles encore durer ? Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la voix de son petit frère sortent Sans de ses pensées.

« Entre donc Humaine Frisk ! Je t'accueil dans mon humble demeure ! […] Oh ça ? C'est le caillou de compagnie de mon frère, il oublie souvent de s'en occuper d'ailleurs… […] Ici c'est la cuisine ! C'est ici que je prépare mes sublimissimes plats de spaghettis !~ […] Non non là-bas c'est la chambre de Sans, vient, allons plutôt dans la mienne, juste ici ! »

Bien que la chambre de Papyrus soit à proximité de la sienne, le plus vieux squelette ne parvient plus à entendre les discussions entre son petit frère et Frisk. Il décide donc de faire léviter son trombone jusqu'à lui avant d'en jouer un peu, mais il est très vite rappelé à l'ordre par son frère qui ne supporte pas sa musique. Bon, apparemment le plus jeune arrive à entendre la musique de son grand frère alors que ce dernier ne parvient pas à les écouter… Tant pis.

Après quelques minutes passées parterre à lire des livres ennuyeux, Sans entend enfin la porte de la chambre de Papyrus s'ouvrir sur la voix de ce dernier.

« Je comprends tout à fait que tu doives repartir Frisk ! N'hésite pas à revenir nous voir, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts !... Même si mon frère est s'en doute trop paresseux pour ça… » Il entend l'humaine rire un peu avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt. Le plus vieux squelette entend ensuite les lourds pas de son frère se diriger dans sa direction, et il ne tarde pas à entendre toquer à sa porte.

« Sans ? Tu es toujours là ? Le concerné se redresse un peu et relève son avant-bras pour soutenir sa tête avec sa main.

-Ouaip bro', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Désolé d'avoir invité l'Humaine ici sans t'en avoir parlé avant… En vérité… L'Humaine s'appelle Frisk ! Et c'est mon amie maintenant !... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi… La triste voix de son frère attendrit le plus vieux squelette.

-Nah. T'en fais pas Pap', c'est cool que tu te fasses une nouvelle amie. Mais fait gaffe à Undyne quand même hein… » Il ne peut le voir, mais à en juger par ce long silence, Sans comprend que son petit frère a complètement oublié qu'une amitié entre un monstre et un humain est quelque chose de très grave dans l'Underground. D'ailleurs, il ne tarde pas à entendre Papyrus partir en courant pour certainement aller chercher son téléphone pour contacter Frisk. Le plus petit squelette soupire donc.

« Ok… Bon, faut que j'aille tenir ma promesse moi… » Sur ses mots, Sans se téléporte et atterrit à une autre de ses stations qui se situe plus loin que Snowdin. Le monstre observe les alentours tout en préparant quelques petites choses à grignoter au cas où quelqu'un s'arrêterait.

« Allez gamine… Me dis pas que t'es déjà passée par ici et que t'es déjà tombée sur Undyne quand même… » Le sourire de Sans ne tarde pas à s'agrandir encore un peu plus si s'est possible lorsqu'il aperçoit Frisk au bout du chemin. Cette dernière observe le stand tenu par le squelette d'un air surprise.

« Sans ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? L'autre ne tarde pas à ricaner avant de poser ses coudes sur le comptoir et de tenir sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Hehehe… Ben quoi ? T'as jamais vu un gars avec deux jobs avant ? Il ne laisse pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre puis dépose l'un de ses bras contre le comptoir. Alors ? T'en pense quoi de mon frère ? Il est cool pas vrai ? L'humaine hoche vivement la tête.

-Il est génial ! Et il est drôle en plus ! Enfin, il le fait pas exprès, c'est plutôt dans sa manière d'agir qu'il est drôle. Elle sourit joyeusement à l'autre squelette qui écoute attentivement les remarques de la petite humaine sur son petit frère.

-Hm… Ok, c'est cool si tu le trouves cool. L'estomac de Frisk se met à gronder, et cela n'échappe pas à Sans qui présente immédiatement un hot-dog juste devant elle. T'as faim ? J'te le fait à prix d'ami. Il lui assimile un clin d'œil pendant que la jeune fille repousse gentiment l'offre du monstre.

-Ça va aller, merci. Elle lui sourit à nouveau tandis qu'il hausse les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu préfères un… hot-cat. Le petit squelette présente donc un… hot-cat… avec un petit chat à l'intérieur… Cette vision fait grimacer l'humaine.

-N… Non merci Sans… Celui-ci fait mine d'être déçu et range son 'hot-cat' parmi les hot-dog. Il sort ensuite une bouteille de ketchup qu'il commence à boire.

\- Tant pis pour toi, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Il tapote ensuite doucement sur la tête de Frisk. Allez gamine, tu devrais y aller maintenant, je t'ai assez retenu ici je pense. La jeune fille acquiesce doucement avant de s'éloigner du stand, mais Sans l'interpelle. Ah au fait ! Si tu croises un monstre en armure et que ce monstre veut ta peau, tu ferais mieux de courir. » Il lui administre un nouveau clin d'œil pour la rassurer, mais cette indication n'a rien de vraiment rassurant aux oreilles de Frisk qui finit par s'éclipser.

Après quelques temps, Sans s'est à nouveau endormi à son poste, mais cette fois, la sonnerie de son téléphone est suffisante pour le réveiller. Après avoir doucement relevé la tête, il sort lentement son portable de sa poche avant d'observe l'écran.

« Woups, j'crois que je me suis encore endormit à mon poste… Il décroche donc. Quoi d'neuf frangin ?

-Sans ! Frisk ne répond pas au téléphone ! Est-ce qu'elle est avec toi par hasard ?

-Nop, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle tu sais…Tu crois qu'elle a croisé Undyne ? Le plus vieux squelette fronce les sourcils, inquiets.

-Merde… Euh… T'en fait pas frérot, j'suis sûr qu'elle va bien. » Sur ses mots, il raccroche donc sans laisser le temps à son frère de répliquer. Le petit monstre commence donc ses recherches en se téléportant à différents endroits où Undyne est fréquemment de garde. Rien du tout. Il refait un petit tour des divers lieux en se disant qu'il les a peut être loupées de quelques secondes, mais toujours rien. Il finit par soupirer avant de se gratter distraitement le sommet du crâne.

« Bordel… Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être… ? Et ne pas trouver Undyne n'est pas vraiment rassurant non plus… » Il soupire une énième fois avant de reprendre les recherches. Il a même finit par atterrir au laboratoire d'Alphys tellement il est désespéré de chercher dans le vide. Bon, la scientifique n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment là, mais au moins les écrans sont toujours en état de marches. Après un bref coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur, il se rend compte que Frisk se trouve au niveau de la zone volcanique, la zone la plus chaude de tout l'Underground. Juste en observant cet endroit sur les écrans, il attrape déjà des bouffées de chaleurs. Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse. Il se téléporte donc au niveau de la zone volcanique et commence par zieuter rapidement les lieux. Il est très vite agréablement surprit lorsque son regard finit par se poser sur Frisk qui tend un verre d'eau à Undyne qui est complètement à bout de force tandis qu'elle git sur le grand pont.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ces derniers jours se sont relativement bien passés : Frisk a fait la rencontre d'Alphys et de Mettaton avec qui elle est vite devenue amie elle a apprit à cuisiner à la manière d'Undyne en compagnie de Papyrus elle continue de passer beaucoup de temps chez les deux frères squelettes chez qui elle a rapidement pris ses aises pour finir par même dormir chez eux elle écoute encore et encore les blagues de Sans qui est toujours aussi paresseux, que ça soit à son travail ou chez lui et ce genre de chose. On peut dire que tous se passe pour le mieux, il faut désormais que Frisk se rende chez Asgore pour enfin regagner la surface, et tout sera enfin terminé.

Aujourd'hui semble être une journée totalement banale, une journée où Frisk est installée sur le canapé en compagnie de Sans qui s'est rapidement assoupit tandis que Papyrus prépare à manger dans la cuisine. La jeune humaine pose un instant son regard sur le squelette endormit, et même si elle n'osera jamais en parler, elle se pose toujours autant de question à propos de lui : Sans est apparu un beau jour et s'est montré totalement pacifique avec elle. Il fait toujours mine de se foutre de tout. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et quand il le fait, c'est en général pour sortir un de ses jeux de mots stupides. Il ne dévoile pas ses sentiments et ses ressentis sur les choses qui l'entourent… Mais au fond… Qui est vraiment Sans ? Jusque là, ils ont tous essayé de capturer Frisk avant de vouloir la connaitre. Que ça soit Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys grâce à Mettaton, ils ont tous voulu sa peau… Mais pas Sans. Dès le début, il s'est montré très gentil avec elle… Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec cette promesse ?

Effectivement, un beau jour, lorsque Frisk était partit pour continuer ses recherches à propos du roi des lieux, elle est rapidement tombé sur Sans qui semblait l'attendre devant un hôtel. Comme à son habitude, le squelette avait les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, mais lorsque la jeune humaine s'est approchée de lui pour l'interpeler, il s'est contenté de relever les yeux avant d'assimiler un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

« He gamine, ça te dirait de manger un bout avec moi avant de te rendre au noyau ? L'humaine n'avait pas tardé à accepter. Cool, merci de m'inviter. Il s'est ensuite détaché du mur contre lequel il était adossé. Par ici, j'connais un raccourci. » Puis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux amis se sont retrouvés dans un endroit méconnu de l'humaine. Celle-ci contemplait les lieux un instant : on aurait dit une petite salle de restaurant abandonnée… La salle était lugubre, certainement à cause des couleurs foncées du sol et des murs. Il y avait quelques plantes qui se battaient en duel, et les tables n'étaient pas mieux décorées : il y avait juste une petite bougie qui ornait ces dernières. Frisk et Sans étaient face à face, et cela rendait mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

« Bon, on y est. Donc… Ton voyage se termine bientôt, pas vrai ? Tu dois vraiment vouloir rentrer chez toi… Hehe, j'connais ce sentiment mon pote. Mais… Parfois il vaut mieux se contenter de ce qu'on a. Ici bas, t'as à manger, à boire, des amis… Est-ce que tout ce que tu as à faire là haut en vaut vraiment la peine ? Frisk ne savait pas quoi répondre et observait tristement le squelette. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Tu t'souviens que j'suis sentinelle dans la forêt de Snowdin, hein ? J'reste là-bas, à attendre l'arrivée des humains… C'est plutôt barbant. Heureusement, tout au fond de la forêt, y'a cette énorme porte verrouillée, et elle est parfaite pour s'entrainer à faire des blagues 'toc-toc'. Un jour, je 'tapais' la discute tout seul, comme d'hab', je frappe la porte en disant 'toc-toc', et d'un coup, de l'autre côté, j'entends la voix d'une femme : 'qui est là ?', du coup, naturellement, je réponds : 'tuba' –'tuba qui ?' '-tuba trouver cette blague vraiment nulle', et là, elle éclate de rire. Comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'elle ait entendue de sa vie. Du coup, j'continue d'en sortir, et elle se met à rire de plus belle. Personne avait jamais trouvé mes blagues aussi drôles. Je continue, et tout à coup, ELLE frappe à la porte et lance : 'toc-toc' j'réponds 'qui est là ?' '-maria' '-maria qui ?' '-Olé !' Wow, ça crève les yeux, cette femme était extrêmement douée. On a continué de se raconter des blagues pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû partir, Papyrus devient ronchon sans son histoire avant d'aller au lit, mais elle m'a demandé de repasser la voir, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis revenu encore, et encore, c'est notre passe-temps : nous raconter des blagues pourries à travers la porte, c'est le pied. Il avait marqué une petite pause. Pourtant, un jour, j'ai remarqué qu'elle riait pas beaucoup, je lui ai donc demandé ce qui allait pas, et elle m'a sorti quelque chose d'étrange : 'Si un humain franchit un jour cette porte, pourriez-vous, par pitié, me promettre quelque chose ? Veillez sur lui, et protégez-le, d'accord ?'. Pour être franc, je déteste faire des promesses à quelqu'un, et cette femme, je connais même pas son nom. Mais… Quelqu'un qui aime à ce point les blagues pourries possède cette sincérité à laquelle on ne peut pas dire 'non'. Il s'est arrêté, encore. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? Cette promesse que je lui ai faite, tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si elle m'avait rien dit p'tite tête ? Il avait marqué un nouvel arrêt, mais cette fois, ses pupilles avaient disparu pour laisser place à de grands yeux vides. Tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Puis ses yeux sont revenus à la normale après ça. Hé, détends-toi, poto ! J'plaisantais, c'est tout. Et puis… Tu trouves pas que j'ai assuré ta protection comme un pro jusqu'ici ? J'veux dire, regarde toi : t'as pas cassé ta pipe une seule fois, j'ai raison, pas vrai ? Bah, tout ça c'est grâce à mon incroyable talent. Il s'est finalement relevé pour quitter la table. Bon, bah, c'est tout. Prends soin de toi, la mioche, parce que quelqu'un tient beaucoup à toi. » Et la conversation s'est achevée ici tandis que Frisk observait Sans repartir.

Le flashback de la jeune fille se stop ici lorsqu'elle entend la voix stridente de Papyrus juste à côté d'elle.

« Saaans ! Lève-toi gros paresseux ! On va passer à table ! Le concerné cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors que les cris de son petit frère le sortent de son sommeil.

-Ok bro'… Laisse moi juste… une heure ou trois… Puis il se réinstalle confortablement tout en remettant en place sa veste. Mais le plus grand saisit le plus petit qu'il place sous son bras.

-Non Sans ! On mange maintenant ! Tu ne vas quand même pas passer à côté des spaghettis préparés soigneusement par le grand Papyrus ! » Le plus vieux des deux grommèle un instant tandis qu'ils disparaissent dans la cuisine sous le regard de Frisk. Cette dernière ne cesse de repenser à ce moment qu'elle a partagé avec Sans… et elle continue de s'en vouloir d'avoir abattu son arme contre Toriel.

Après avoir mangé avec les deux squelettes, Frisk est repartie en insinuant qu'elle devait aller vérifier quelque chose chez Alphys. Les deux frères ne se sont pas posés plus de question que cela, et ils n'ont donc pas tardé à regagner tout deux leur chambre respective.

Sans est maintenant allongé parterre en train de feuilleter son petit carnet qu'il continue de compléter régulièrement. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il soit occupé à lire son carnet, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la jeune humaine. Cela fait maintenant un moment qu'elle est partie, elle devrait être rentrée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant quand même… Ou même si elle a décidé de passer la nuit dans un hôtel ou ailleurs, elle aurait sans doute téléphoné pour prévenir de son absence ou quelque chose du genre… Bon, la décision est vite prise du côté du squelette : quelque chose cloche. Il se relève donc et part enfiler sa veste avant de se téléporter chez Alphys, le dernier endroit mentionné par Frisk. Comme lors de sa dernière visite, la scientifique n'est pas là, mais les écrans sont toujours allumés pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Il observe un instant l'endroit avant de s'y téléporter. Il atterrit donc dans la forêt enneigée, non loin de Snowdin, et part donc à la rencontre de l'humaine. Mais lorsqu'il l'aperçoit enfin au loin, il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il observe cet énorme bouton qui se situe juste devant la main de la jeune fille. Après avoir fait quelque pas de plus, il se rend compte que sur ce bouton il y a écrit 'Reset'… Bizarre ce truc… Quoiqu'il en soit, il interpelle Frisk.

« He gamine, qu'est-ce que tu- Il interrompt sa phrase lorsqu'il se rend compte que la petite humaine est en train de pleurer. Cette dernière s'oriente lentement vers lui.

-Je suis désolée Sans… » Le plus vieux squelette n'a même pas le temps de réagir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit que Frisk appuie sur le bouton. Puis soudainement, tout devient noir avant qu'un flash blanc apparaisse. Sans se redresse, paniqué, tandis que son œil bleu s'active. Il zieute les environs un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il est dans son lit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? Où est Frisk ? Pourquoi j'suis d'retour dans ma chambre ? » Le plus vieux squelette observe les alentours tout en reprenant bruyamment sa respiration tandis que son œil magique reste actif. Pourquoi est-il ici ? C'était quoi ce bouton sur lequel l'humaine a appuyé ? Et puis ce grand vide… qui a ensuite laissé place à un énorme flash blanc… avant de finalement se réveiller brutalement. Non. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sans dévie son regard sur le sol et constate que son carnet est exactement là où il l'avait laissé. Il fait donc léviter l'objet jusqu'à lui avant de le feuilleter rapidement : toutes ses notes sont là. Mais alors… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus dans la forêt avec Frisk ? Ou alors… C'était juste un mauvais rêve ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décide de quitter son matelas avant d'enfiler ses chaussons roses pales puis sa veste pour finalement quitter son antre. Il descend rapidement les escaliers avant de rejoindre son frère qui cuisine joyeusement dans la salle prévue pour.

« Bonjour Sans ! Belle matinée n'est-ce pas ? C'est un jour idéal pour aller capturer des humains ! L'autre zieute la zone et écoute à moitié son petit frère.

-Ouais ouais c'est génial Papy' dit, t'aurais pas vu l'humaine ? Soudainement, Papyrus se crispe et saisit fermement l'une de ses poêles tandis que ses yeux s'agitent dans tous les sens.

-Un humain ?! Quoi ?! Où ça ?! Où ça ?! Le plus vieux des deux squelettes fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère agit comme ça.

-J'te parle de Frisk frérot.

-Quoi ? Qui ça ? F… Frisk ? C'est une de tes nouvelles connaissances ?

-H… Hein… ?

-Je ne connais aucun monstre qui a ce nom là Sans. Les pupilles du plus petit disparaissent progressivement tandis qu'un énorme tri est en place dans son esprit, et l'inactivité de son frère inquiète Papyrus. Saaans… ? Le concerné retrouve ses yeux normaux.

-Ah oui t'as raison, excuse moi, c'est une de mes… connai-Sans. Le comédien ne laisse pas le temps à son frère de répondre qu'il se dirige déjà vers la sortie. Bon, t'as raison frangin, c'est une journée idéale pour partir à la chasse aux humains, j'y vais ! » Puis il referme la porte derrière lui avant de se téléporter chez Alphys : les écrans sont éteins, et les caméras ne semblent pas suivre les traces de l'humaine. _Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel…_ Il se téléporte à nouveau et se dirige vers Undyne qui est en plein entrainement.

« Salut Undyne, quoi d'neuf ? La jeune femme ne stop pas ses pompes pour autant.

-Salut Sans… Qu'est-ce qui me vaut… ta visite à une heure aussi… matinale ? Ce dernier bouge un peu ses mains dans ses poches tout en regardant un peu partout, ce qui témoigne de son malaise.

-Oh tu sais… J'me balade un peu… Ici et là… Et… J'me d'mandais si Frisk était restée avec toi cette nuit… ?

-Frisk ? Connait pas… C'est qui ? » A cet instant, le doute n'est clairement plus permis du côté de Sans qui laisse disparaitre ses yeux à nouveau. Il décide de se téléporter ailleurs pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Il s'installe par terre, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre gelé puis baisse la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Bon, récapitulons : Frisk se comportait de manière étrange depuis la petite discussion qu'ils ont eue en tête-à-tête au restaurant. Elle était assez froide et distante, elle ne parlait plus beaucoup et semblait préoccupée. Bon après tout, avec la déclaration que Sans lui a faite, il y avait de quoi l'être. Ensuite, la jeune fille est partie en insinuant qu'elle devait se rendre chez Alphys… chose qu'elle n'a pas faite apparemment. Le plus vieux squelette est ensuite partit à sa rencontre, mais l'humaine était en larme, s'est excusée, et appuyée sur cet énorme bouton Reset. Et à partir de là, plus personne ne se souvient d'elle, mis à part Sans… Est-ce que cette gamine a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps ou quelque chose comme ça… ? Puis, Sans relève la tête et rouvre les yeux qu'il écarquille. S'ils sont vraiment remonté dans le temps, ça veut dire que… Le petit squelette ne perd pas plus de temps et se téléporte à nouveau avant d'atterrir devant cette énorme porte verrouillée qu'il contemple longuement. Il déglutit tout en s'approchant doucement et en avançant lentement son poing vers porte avant de frapper à celle-ci tout en disant « Toc-toc », et il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'il entende une voix de femme lui répondre « Qui est là ? ». A cet instant, il a l'impression que son âme va se fendre et qu'il est sur le point de perdre son unique point de vie alors c'est vrai ? La mioche a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps ? Eh ben dis donc… Incroyable.

Après avoir passé son temps à revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, Sans est retourné chez lui, l'air de rien, afin d'aller lire une histoire à son petit frère qui n'a pas tardé à s'endormir. Le plus vieux squelette s'en va donc dans sa chambre avant de retirer ses pantoufles et sa veste qu'il laisse trainer dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'allonge ensuite sur son matelas et contemple le plafond.

« Bon… Ça peut pas être si terrible de revivre tout ça jusqu'à ce que Frisk débarque non… ? Y faudra juste que j'évite de la faire flipper à propos de la promesse que j'ai faite à la vieille dame et le tour est joué. Hehe, ça me laisse suffisamment de temps pour bosser sur de nouvelles blagues. » Et c'est sur ces sages paroles que le petit squelette finit par s'endormir.

« SAAAANS ! Viiiite ! Lève-toi ! » Alerté par les hurlements de son petit frère, le concerné se réveille en sursaut pendant que son œil clignote en bleu, et il tombe même de son matelas. Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler sa veste et se téléporte immédiatement dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Papy- ?!... -rus… ? Le plus grand squelette sourit joyeusement à son grand frère tandis qu'il place des spaghettis dans une assiette.

-J'ai finalement trouvé comment te réveiller rapidement mon frère ! Ce dernier observe d'un air blasé le plus jeune avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

-J'm'en souvenais pas d'ce passage tiens… Mais il prend finalement place à table pour manger ce que son frère a préparé.

-Prend des forces Sans ! Aujourd'hui est un jour idéal pour aller capturer un humain !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois Pap'… Puis la mémoire de Sans se met rapidement en marche : c'est aujourd'hui que Frisk est censée arriver dans l'Underground. Euh… Tout bien réfléchis, t'as raison frangin, ça serait bête de louper notre mission à cause d'un estomac inexistant vide !

-Le grand Papyrus a toujours raison ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! » Le plus vieux squelette rit un peu et finit de manger tranquillement.

Sans est retourné dans sa chambre pour se préparer comme il se doit avant de se téléporter à son poste près de Snowdin, prêt à accueillir l'humaine comme il se doit. Et d'ailleurs, il ne tarde pas à l'apercevoir au loin, et cette vision lui donne encore plus le sourire. Il refait donc tout son cinéma pour effrayer un maximum l'humaine avant de se téléporter derrière elle lorsqu'elle est à proximité du pont.

« Humain. Tu ne sais donc pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retourne-toi et serre-moi la main. » Lorsque la petite fille se retourne, elle observe un instant le squelette souriant, mais cette fois, elle ne lui serre pas la main. Elle se contente de regarder le coussin péteur qu'il a dans la main d'un air méfiant. De son côté, Sans hausse un sourcil, surprit que cette scène ne se passe pas de la même manière que la première fois.

« Hehe, j'pensais pas que t'allais faire attention à ce truc. Il lui assimile un clin d'œil. Salut, moi c'est Sans, Sans le squelette. » Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille lui attribue un regard mauvais avant de continuer son chemin. Le plus vieux squelette l'observe longuement tout en replaçant ses mains dans ses poches tandis que son œil bleu fait progressivement son apparition lorsqu'il se rend compte que le niveau de L.O.V.E de Frisk est plus élevé que la première fois… Et il lui semble également avoir reconnu des yeux rougeoyants familiers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le plus vieux squelette soupire mais décide de passer outre cette scène étrange qui ne s'est pas passée comme la première fois. Il se téléporte donc devant l'humaine qui est obligée de s'arrêter pour écouter le squelette souriant qui a retrouvé ses pupilles originales.

« He gamine, tu sais, j'suis une sentinelle, ça veut dire que j'suis censé te capturer tu comprends ? Sans attend un instant mais constate que la jeune fille n'attrape pas peur, comme elle a pu l'être lors de leur première rencontre. Mais j'suis bien trop flemmard pour ça… En revanche, mon frère Papyrus est un maniaque de la chasse aux humains, et il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu devrais aller te cacher derrière cette lampe pour-» Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Frisk va se mettre à couvert derrière la lampe d'un air ennuyé. Le petit squelette fusille du regard l'humaine qui lui rappelle bien trop Chara, mais ce n'est qu'une impression… Pas vrai ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Papyrus ne tarde pas à arriver et entreprend le même dialogue qu'il a pu avoir avec son frère lors de la première timeline. Lorsque le plus grand des deux finit par s'en aller, Frisk sort de sa cachette et commence à quitter la zone, mais Sans se téléporte à nouveau pour lui faire face.

« He… En fait, j'ai un petit service à te d'mander. Tu vois, mon frère, il a pas trop le moral en ce moment-… Il interrompt sa phrase pour observer l'humaine qui semble s'ennuyer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'agis comme si t'avais déjà entendu ce que je suis en train de te dire.

-… Tu m'ennuies Sans, j'vais l'aider ton frère, alors laisse moi y aller d'accord ? » Elle n'attend pas la permission du plus vieux pour se rendre dans la zone suivante. Ce dernier observe la jeune fille avec de plus en plus de méfiance : Frisk ne s'est jamais exprimée comme ça auparavant… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? Pourquoi tout est si différent depuis son arrivée ? Est-ce que Sans a dit ou fait quelque chose de différent de la dernière fois ? Ou bien c'est Frisk qui a modifié le début de son aventure ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le squelette ne modifie pas ses plans et compte bien continuer d'agir comme la première fois.

Ils ont tout refait : les présentations entre Papyrus et Frisk le labyrinthe invisible le méli-mélo junior, et à chaque fois, l'humaine semblait totalement désintéressée par la chose, et cela n'a pas échappé à Sans. Après l'épreuve du méli-mélo, ce dernier a dit à la jeune fille de se rendre dans la zone suivante, mais cette fois, il ne s'est pas rendu au niveau de la porte verrouillée, sachant déjà qu'il irait pour rien. Le petit squelette s'est donc rendu à son bar favoris pour pouvoir discuter librement avec son ami de feu qui lui a immédiatement servi une bouteille de ketchup à l'instant où Sans s'est assis au comptoir.

« Tu sais G., y se passe vraiment des choses étranges dans l'Underground…

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi je fais face à des comportements étranges ici… Ravis d'entendre que quelqu'un ressente la même chose que lui, Sans quitte sa boisson du regard et relève la tête vers le monstre enflammé.

-Ah ouais ? Sérieusement ? L'autre hoche plusieurs fois la tête.

-Oui oui, par exemple, un certain petit squelette s'obstine à revenir ici alors qu'il sait qu'il est incapable de payer sa foutue addition qui ne cesse de s'agrandir. L'autre rebaisse la tête, déçu, mais il garde tout de même le sourire, comme à chaque fois.

-Hehe, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? On peut dire que… j'illumine tes journées.

-…

-… T'as… t'as compris ? Tu sais… avec le feu tout ça…

-J'ai bien compris Sans. Merci… L'autre ricane.

-Pas d'quoi. Puis il soupire, ce qui interpelle son ami qui commence à s'inquiéter.

-Et toi sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

-Ben… A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de perdre vraiment la boule… Y'a cette huma-… Cette personne qui commence sérieusement à me faire perdre la tête… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps et de modifier tout ce qu'elle veut à l'infini et agir librement comme si ne rien n'était… Personne ne se souvient d'elle quand elle fait ça… Mis à part moi. Je sais pas si c'est parce que moi aussi, si je le voulais, je pourrais remonter dans le temps, mais je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il s'est déjà passé avec cette personne… Et actuellement, tout est en train de changer… Elle semble tout connaitre à l'avance, elle a l'air de se foutre de tout… Et puis son niveau de L.O.V.E qui est anormalement élevé… Il secoue vivement la tête.

-… Je crois que tu bois trop Sans. Le concerné relève la tête et constate que le monstre de feu le dévisage comme si c'était un fou. Un fou qui ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte mais qui continue de délirer dans son monde imaginaire qu'il a crée dans sa tête. Le petit squelette rit donc et assimile un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Ouais t'as raison, j'fais sûrement une overdose de ketchup. Puis il repose la bouteille sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la sortie. J'retourne bosser merci de m'avoir écouté et désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps Grillby.

-Aucun problème Sans, repasse quand tu veux. De préférence quand t'auras assez d'argent pour payer. » Le squelette se contente de le saluer vaguement avant de sortir. Il se déplace un instant pour finir derrière le bâtiment contre lequel il s'adosse avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il replie ses genoux contre sa cage thoracique avant d'entourer ses jambes avec ses bras.

« Je n'suis pas fou… Je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu et de ce que je suis en train de vivre… Je suis sûr que _toi_ t'aurais pu m'aider à prouver que ce que je dis est vrai… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies ce jour là… ? Hehehe… Parfois tu me manques vraiment Gaster… Je me demande si c'est la même chose pour Papyrus… Il soupire. Et il y a aussi cette ressemblance troublante avec Chara qu'il faut que j'élucide… La gamine agit vraiment bizarrement, et le fait que ses yeux soient devenus rouge n'est pas rassurant non plus… Et puis… Son niveau de L.O.V.E… Il secoue vivement la tête. Nan, faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'inquiéter. J'm'inquiète certainement pour rien… On va dire… que c'est à cause de la fatigue ? Ouais. C'est sûrement ça. Il décide d'enfin se relever tout en s'aidant du mur contre lequel il s'appuie. Bon, il va être l'heure de rejoindre Papyrus et Frisk : j'imagine qu'ils sont en train de s'enlacer à l'heure qu'il est, faut pas que je rate ça. » Sur ses mots, le petit squelette se téléporte dans la petite forêt enneigée qui se trouve juste avant Snowdin pour ensuite partir à la recherche de l'humaine et de son petit frère.

Cela fait un certain temps que Sans a l'impression de tourner en rond et de chercher dans le vide. A croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés ? Ou bien il est peut-être trop tôt et Papyrus est toujours en train d'essayer d'attraper Frisk avec des spaghettis ou quelque chose du genre ? Mais au moment où le squelette avait décidé de prendre une petite pause dans ses recherches, il aperçoit des traces de pas dans la neige. Il y a deux traces différentes et on peut clairement les distinguer l'une de l'autre tandis que les pas semblent s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Sans soupire mais entreprend quand même de suivre ces traces qui paraissent partir vraiment profondément dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes à marcher avec la tête baissée pour suivre minutieusement les pas dans la neige, le squelette relève la tête lorsqu'il entend la neige craquer devant lui. Il écarquille les yeux et se cache derrière un arbre lorsqu'il aperçoit Frisk et Papyrus qui sont en pleine conversation, mais le plus grand squelette n'a pas vraiment l'air serein.

« Tu… Tu sais Humain… Au fond… Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu as l'air vraiment gentil et-» En une fraction de seconde, l'humaine tranche le corps du jeune squelette en deux, séparant ainsi la tête du corps. Les pupilles de Sans disparaissent instantanément, mais il ne semble pas être en mesure de bouger, même lorsqu'il perçoit que la jeune fille s'approche de la tête de Papyrus qui demeure à terre.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là tu sais ! Il rit nerveusement tandis que l'humaine place son pied sur le crâne à terre. Je… Je crois en toi… ! » Malgré le sourire rayonnant de Papyrus, Frisk ne tarde pas à l'écraser pour le faire taire pour de bon. Elle observe un instant la poussière s'envoler ainsi que ses niveaux augmenter avant de reprendre sa route. Sans finit par sortir de sa cachette et se dirige lentement vers l'écharpe rouge de son frère qui semble gire sur le sol. Le squelette ne parvient pas à rester debout et finit à genoux. Il saisit doucement l'écharpe qu'il serre fermement tandis que des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Désormais au cœur de la forêt, Sans a installé une petite pierre tombale et a écrit maladroitement le prénom de son petit frère dessus. Il demeure là, allongé à même le sol et contemple cette maudite pierre. Il réussit tant bien que mal à sécher ses larmes avant de se remettre assis et de sortir l'écharpe de sa poche. Il serre fermement l'objet contre lui et murmure difficilement à plusieurs reprises.

« Je suis désolé Papyrus… Excuse-moi… Pardon… Mon frère… » Sa voix tremblante n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Il inspire et expire plusieurs fois dans le but de se calmer un peu. Il ferme doucement les yeux tandis que quelques souvenirs de Papyrus lui reviennent : leur première rencontre dans le laboratoire de Gaster… Les moments difficiles qu'ils ont partagés là-bas… La promesse qu'il s'est fait de tout faire pour sortir son petit frère de cet enfer… Les premiers échecs de Papyrus en cuisine… Ses premiers succès aussi… La passion du plus jeune pour les humains… Les stupides blagues que Sans faisait pour énerver le plus grand... Et ce genre de choses. Le plus vieux squelette expire profondément une dernière fois tandis qu'il enfile lentement l'écharpe de son défunt frère. Sans rouvre finalement les yeux, et on peut simplement percevoir son œil bleu cet œil magique n'a qu'un seul but : la destruction de l'humaine qui s'est dressée contre Papyrus.

Mais avant toute chose, Sans a principalement besoin de se vider l'esprit, sinon il sent qu'il peut tuer le premier monstre qui va le bousculer par inadvertance. Le petit squelette se rend donc chez Grillby dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu tout ça et de passer un bon moment avec son ami. Il reprend donc son sourire légendaire avant de passer la porte et de s'installer au comptoir.

« Quoi d'neuf Grillby ? La forme ? Le monstre de feu soupire.

-Mh… C'est pas vraiment la joie si tu veux tout savoir. Il donne une bouteille de ketchup à son ami et continue de nettoyer quelques verres qui lui tombent sous la main tandis que Sans entame déjà le condiment.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'sais pas si t'as entendu les rumeurs, mais apparemment, y'a un humain qui se balade en liberté… D'après c'qu'on dit, il a déjà un niveau de L.O.V.E assez impressionnant… Les pupilles de Sans disparaissent mais il continue d'écouter son ami après avoir baissé la tête. Et du coup, avec cet humain dans la nature, ma fille n'ose même plus sortir de chez nous… Enfin, je peux tout à fait comprendre, je serais pas rassuré si je la savais à l'extérieur d'ailleurs… Du coup, ma femme reste avec elle à la maison et essaie de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle peut.

-Ah… O… Ouais… Je vois… C'est… flippant cette histoire d'humain…

-N'est-ce pas ? C'est incroyable… Je me demande ce que fabrique la Garde Royale.

-Aucune idée vieux… J'espère qu'ils vont vite l'attraper cet enflure… Le monstre de feu finit par remarquer l'attitude étrange de son ami.

-Ça va Sans ? Il y a un problème ? Le concerné reprend son air habituel et relève la tête.

-Aucun problème G., j'étais simplement en train de penser. Grillby en a également profité pour réfléchir un instant apparemment.

-Mais j'y pense… Si un humain a réussi à venir jusqu'ici c'est que… Le squelette déglutit. Sans… Ne me dit pas que tu as quitté ton poste trop longtemps et que c'est à cause de toi que cet humain est en liberté… Le concerné ne regarde plus son ami dans les yeux.

-Oh tu sais… Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose et- Le monstre enflammé saisit le petit squelette par le col et le soulève de son siège.

-Sans. A cause de ta flemmardise il y a un véritable monstre humain qui se balade dans l'Underground et qui n'a aucun remord à tous nous tuer. C'est donc à toi d'aller arrêter cet humain. Papyrus n'arrête pas de clamer haut et fort à quel point tu es puissant : c'est le moment de nous le prouver. Puis il le relâche violemment en le remettant sur son tabouret.

-W… Wow… Je pensais pas que tu savais t'énerver.

-Je ne rigole pas Sans. Va arrêter cette chose qui se balade impunément.

-O… Ouais… C'était prévu dans l'programme… Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que… Avant de dire ce prénom il prend une grande inspiration. …Papyrus dit que je suis fort que je le suis assez pour stopper l'humain.

-Ça c'est pas mon problème Sans. Tu n'as qu'à aller demander de l'aide à ton frère ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Les orbites du concerné sont de nouveaux vides d'émotions.

-N… Nan… J'peux pas demander à… à mon frère… Le monstre de feu soupire.

-Ecoute, j'imagine bien que tu as peur qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit s'il entame un combat contre cet humain, mais tu ne vas quand même pas le combattre seul non ? Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, peut-être que tu n'es pas assez fort pour en venir à bout…

-Hehehe… Nan j'm'en fais pas vraiment pour ça… J'peux me le faire seul ce ptit merdeux. J'veux éviter qu'il fasse encore de nouvelle victime.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'y aller et de commencer les recherches, tu n'crois pas ? L'autre hoche doucement la tête et quitte son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-A plus G. » Puis il sort avant de se téléporter.

De retour chez lui, il s'empresse de regagner sa chambre et de saisir son petit carnet dans lequel il note les évènements tragiques qui ont eu lieu. Il ne faut pas oublier que Frisk a ce fameux pouvoir de remonter dans le temps, il faut donc prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour pouvoir se monter contre elle au cas où elle décide de revenir en arrière à nouveau. Sans remonte finalement les pages pour savoir où l'humaine va se rendre ensuite : après qu'elle ait familiarisé avec Papyrus, la jeune fille était ensuite devenue amie avec Undyne. Le squelette écarquille les yeux en lisant ce nom mais oui, Undyne, la grande leader de la Garde Royale, c'est vers elle que Sans aurait dû se tourner en premier. Au lieu d'en vouloir au monde entier plutôt que de s'en prendre à lui-même, ou même à Frisk, il aurait dû immédiatement prévenir Undyne de l'arrivée d'un humain dans l'Underground. Mais bon… Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Frisk était devenue un monstre pareil après avoir appuyé sur ce foutu bouton Reset ? Enfin bon, après avoir reposé le carnet, il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et se téléporte chez la femme poisson pour la prévenir. Malheureusement, la maison est vide. Il a beau hurler plusieurs fois le prénom de la jeune femme, ce n'est pas ça qui va la faire apparaitre. Puis il finit par se dire qu'il a certainement passé beaucoup de temps dans la forêt et chez Grillby, qu'Undyne est probablement déjà en train d'affronter Frisk. En un rien de temps, il se trouve déjà au niveau de la zone volcanique… Mais il est déjà trop tard. Sans aperçoit la meneuse de la Garde Royale à terre, blessée, et sur le point de s'évaporer dans les airs. Il se téléporte rapidement à ses côtés et essaie de garder tant bien que mal son calme tandis qu'il la prend dans ses bras.

« U… Undyne ! Putain… J'vais… J'vais t'emmener chez Alphys ok ? Elle… Elle pourra te soigner ! La femme poisson sourit faiblement au squelette avant de s'accrocher doucement au t-shirt de ce dernier.

-J'imagine que… que j'ai perdu… C'est la fin pour moi j'imagine… Sans… protège l'Underground… de cet humain… tu es le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout… n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que si tu es là… c'est que l'humain s'en est déjà prit à ton frère… pas vrai ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée pour toi Sans… mais tu dois rester concentrer et ne pas perdre ta mission de vu… Il faut que tu abattes cet humain coûte que coûte… J'ai confiance en toi. Elle lui administre un dernier petit sourire puis elle finit par exploser en millions de petites particules qui ne tardent pas à s'envoler. Le petit squelette observe tristement ses mains désormais dépourvues du corps d'Undyne.

-H… Hein… ? N… Non… Undyne… Il baisse la tête et ferme solidement son poing avant de se tourner vers la direction dans laquelle est partie l'humaine. Son œil magique apparait à nouveau. T'es morte gamine. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Bon, nous y sommes cette fois. Le dénouement approche à grand pas. Patientant sagement dans le couloir du jugement, Sans est adossé à un pilier, les mains dans les poches et les yeux clos, il repense à tout ce qu'il a pu voir avant d'arriver ici : L'écharpe de Papyrus trouvée dans la neige… Le corps d'Undyne qui disparait sous ses yeux… Des boulons et des rouages de Mettaton éparpillés un peu partout… La blouse d'Alphys volant au grès du vent… Tous les petits monstres qui existent dans l'Underground qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille... Tout ceci à cause d'une seule et unique personne et cette personne est sur le point d'arriver d'ailleurs, ses pas se font déjà entendre au loin. Le squelette rouvre l'un de ses yeux et observe le couloir encore vide, puis il referme son œil. Il en profite pour ricaner une dernière fois puisque les évènements qui vont suivre ne lui donneront certainement pas l'envie de rire. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux et de délaisser le pilier pour se placer au centre du corridor tandis qu'il aperçoit Frisk arriver dans la salle. La jeune fille avance lentement, la tête baissée, couteau toujours fermement en main, puis elle finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se rend compte de la présence du squelette souriant.

« Salut. T'as pas chômé hein ? … Bon, j'ai une question pour toi : Est-ce que tu penses que la pire des personnes puisse changer ? Que n'importe qui peut être une bonne personne si elle essaie ? La jeune fille le regarde droit dans les yeux mais ne répond pas. Heh heh heh heh… D'accord. Bon, j'ai une meilleure question : Tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure ? Parce que si tu fais encore un pas… tu vas VRAIMENT pas apprécier ce qui va suivre. Bien évidemment, Frisk avance encore d'un pas. Bon… Désolé vieille dame… Voilà pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse. Les deux présents dans la pièce s'observent longuement. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux chantent… Les fleurs éclosent… Avec une journée comme celle là, les gosses comme toi… Les pupilles de Sans disparaissent pour laisser place à deux trous vides. devraient brûler en enfer. » Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Le combat final opposant Frisk à Sans. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à manier l'âme de la jeune fille à son avantage avant de lui envoyer une multitude d'os pour ensuite enchainer avec plusieurs Blaster qui ont finalement raison de l'humaine. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à réapparaitre pour revenir s'opposer à Sans qui rit un peu.

« Heh. J'me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gens n'utilisent jamais leur plus forte attaque dès le début. En tout cas, je disais, il fait beau dehors. Pourquoi ne pas se détendre et lâcher du lest ? Le squelette renouvelle l'opération, mais cette fois l'humaine parvient à survivre. Elle se rue donc sur lui pour lui assimiler le premier coup, mais Sans esquive sans difficulté, ce qui laisse la jeune fille bouche bée. Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais rester planté là et tout me prendre ? » Donc après avoir esquivé l'attaque de Frisk, Sans continue de lui envoyer une multitude d'os qui assimilent quelques dégâts à la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'abattre. Cette dernière revient donc à l'assaut et le squelette évite une nouvelle fois.

« Nos prévisions indiquent une énorme anomalie dans le continuum espace-temps. Des lignes temporelles qui sautent à droite à gauche, qui s'arrêtent et commencent... Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Sans utilise maintenant des os de différents tailles, formes et couleurs pour attaquer l'humaine qui se débrouille pas si mal que ça. De son côté, Frisk continue d'attaquer le squelette même si elle a bien comprit qu'il comptait esquiver n'importe qu'elle attaque. Heh heh heh… C'est ta faute, pas vrai ? » Il enchaine avec une multitude de Blaster qui poursuivent Frisk à travers le couloir du jugement, et ils ont finalement raison d'elle. Sans a à peine le temps de soupirer que la revoilà déjà, il réactive donc son œil bleu pour renouveler ses attaques contre elle.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait. De savoir qu'un jour, sans crier gare… tout va être réinitialisé. Puisque les Blaster l'ont déjà eu plusieurs fois, Sans n'hésite pas à les réutiliser, mais l'humaine se montre plus déterminée que jamais et continue ses assauts contre le squelette. Ecoute. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de revenir. Et aller à la surface ne me botte plus vraiment non plus. Parce que même si on y arrive… on va juste se retrouver ici, sans aucun souvenir de tout ça, pas vrai ? » Les belles phrases et les beaux discours de Sans commencent à sérieusement agacer Frisk qui se rue sur lui sans réfléchir, et bien évidemment, cette action lui coûte une nouvelle fois la vie. Le squelette profite de ces quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu son souffle, à vrai dire, il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude de laisser parler sa colère pour lui. L'humaine finit par se redresser devant lui.

« Pour être honnête… Ça me donne du mal de m'y mettre à fond. Ou est-ce que c'est juste une excuse nulle pour être feignant ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en voyant la suite… je peux plus me permettre de m'en foutre. » Le sourire maladif de Sans commence petit à petit à se transformer en sourire sadique. C'est vrai que c'est assez jouissif d'éliminer son ennemi encore et encore. C'est tellement agréable de faire souffrir celle qui a fait souffert tout un monde souterrain. C'est incroyablement bon de pouvoir venger tous ces pauvres monstres qui sont morts à cause de cette stupide gamine. Au fur et à mesure des coups, Sans est de plus en plus fatigué, mais quelle importance ? Le principal c'est de pouvoir torturer encore et encore cette morveuse qui a assassiné son petit frère sans aucune pitié, sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Cependant, c'est vrai que les assauts de la jeune fille deviennent de plus en plus épuisants, et ce maudit couteau semble se rapprocher de plus en plus de son corps à chaque essaie.

« Euh… cela dit… tu, euh, aimes vraiment agiter ce truc partout, hein ? … Ecoute-moi : Je sais que tu m'as pas répondu avant, mais... là-dedans, je le sens. Il y a un fond de bonne personne en toi. Le souvenir de quelqu'un qui, une fois, voulait faire les bonnes choses. Quelqu'un qui, dans un autre temps, aurait même été... un ami ? Allez, Frisk. Tu te souviens de moi ? S'il te plaît, si tu m'écoutes... oublions tout ça, d'acc' ? Pose juste ton arme, et... heh bien, ça rendra mon job beaucoup plus facile. L'amitié… c'est vraiment super, hein ? Arrêtons de nous battre. » Sans observe attentivement l'humaine et il lui semble même que ses yeux commencent à varier entre le bleu et le rouge. De son côté, la jeune fille tremble un peu et garde la tête baisser, on dirait qu'elle est en train de réfléchir. En se concentrant un peu, on pourrait presque entendre la voix de Chara murmurer au creux de l'oreille de Frisk « Tue-le. Tue ce comédien. » Cependant, les mains de la jeune fille tremblent de plus en plus sur le manche du couteau et elle ne semble pas vraiment prête à obéir à cette ordre. Sans est le seul monstre, après Toriel, qui l'a tout de suite aidé et qui ne l'a pas attaqué… Il a toujours été là pour elle et il a toujours veillé à ce qui ne lui arrive rien même si il avait l'air de s'en moquer. Elle a partagé beaucoup de bon moment avec lui et Papyrus, et le poids de ses pêchés commencent vraiment à peser lourd sur son dos. Enfin… Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui choisissait de faire tout ça… Ça a toujours été de la faute de Chara, mais personne ne parvient à le voir. Mais peut-être que Sans le voit lui ? Ses pouvoirs lui permettent peut-être de voir que deux âmes se disputent le corps de l'humaine ? En tout cas, de son côté, le squelette reste tout de même sur ses gardes et est déjà prêt à contre-attaquer au cas où la jeune humaine fonce sur lui sans crier gare. Cependant, elle semble vraiment absente, cela serait donc le bon moment pour la tuer une nouvelle fois… mais qui sait, c'est peut-être une simple ruse pour le laisser approcher afin de le tuer plus rapidement et simplement ? Puis il cesse d'être sur ses gardes lorsqu'il voit Frisk lâcher son couteau tandis que des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues et qu'elle sourit tristement au squelette tout en ouvrant ses bras en grands vers lui. Sans la dévisage avec attention et hésite un instant, puis il finit par rire un peu.

« ... Tu m'épargnes ? Enfin. Ma copine. Ma pote. Je sais comment ça doit être dur... de faire ce choix. De revenir sur tout ce que tu as accompli. Je veux que tu saches... que ça ne sera pas en vain. ... Viens là, copine. » Il lui administre l'un de ses clins d'œil légendaires avant d'imiter la jeune fille et d'ouvrir ses bras vers elle. Cette dernière n'hésite pas un instant et se rue dans les bras de Sans qui recouvrent son corps tandis qu'elle fond en larme. L'humaine s'accroche fermement à la veste du squelette qui se contente de garder Frisk fermement contre lui. Celle-ci continue de pleurer contre Sans tandis qu'elle lui murmure à de multiple reprise : « Je suis désolée Sans… C'était pas moi… C'est la faute de ce monstre… C'est la faute de Chara… ». Mais le petit squelette ne répond jamais et se contente d'hocher la tête plusieurs fois sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que lui raconte l'humaine. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le corps de Frisk s'est enfin immobilisé, une lourde aura magique pèse autour d'eux, puis soudainement, des os ne tardent pas à surgir du sol pour venir transpercer le corps de l'humaine de part et d'autre. Sans la relâche enfin et s'éloigne un peu avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches. Ils s'observent tout les deux tandis que les iris de la jeune fille varient encore un peu alors que ses larmes ne cessent de couler. Elle continue de contempler Sans, qui lui sourit encore et toujours, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça. Il ne semble éprouver aucun regret malgré ce que la jeune fille lui a dit, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qui n'a pas écouté un strict mot, il était bien trop occupé à préparer son attaque. Finalement, le corps de la jeune fille disparait à nouveaux tandis que son âme se brise sous les yeux de Sans, ce qui entraine un nouveau ricanement de la part du squelette souriant.

« Va te faaaaiiiire ! Si on est vraiment amis… tu ne reviendras pas. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Frisk voudrait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, appuyer sur ce foutu bouton Reset, mais une force invisible la pousse à appuyer encore et toujours sur le bouton Continuer : on dirait presque qu'elle est spectatrice de tout ça. Elle aimerait pouvoir se dire qu'elle observe Chara revenir en boucle pour essayer de tuer Sans, mais pourtant, c'est bel et bien son corps qui se trouve ici et qui continue de vouloir se battre encore et encore. C'est bel et bien elle que Sans accuse de tous ces affreux crimes. Eh oui, c'est bel et bien elle qui tient ce couteau couvert de sang dans ses mains. Frisk réapparait donc dans le couloir du jugement et revient se dresser devant Sans. Ce dernier continue de lui sourire chaleureusement tandis que ses petits yeux blancs plongent dans ceux rougeoyants de l'humaine.

« Ouaip, ça valait le coup d'essayer. On dirait que tu aimes faire les choses à la dure, hein ? La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et fait grincer ses dents. Woah, t'as l'air VRAIMENT énervé... Heheheh... Est-ce que je t'ai eu ? Bah, si tu es revenue de toute façon... Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on a jamais vraiment ÉTÉ amis, hein ? Le combat reprend de plus bel, mais Frisk a vraiment l'air déterminé cette fois, on dirait presque qu'elle a mémorisé chacune des attaques de Sans qu'elle arrive à éviter plus ou moins facilement. C'est étrange, mais avant tout ça, j'espérais que nous puissions être amis. J'ai toujours pensé que l'anomalie faisait ça parce qu'elle n'était pas contente. Et que lorsqu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle arrêterait tout cela. Et peut être que tout ce qu'elle voulait était... Je sais pas. De la bonne bouffe, de mauvaises blagues, des amis sympas… Mais c'est ridicule pas vrai ? Ouais, t'es le genre de personne qui ne sera JAMAIS heureuse. Tu continueras à détruire des lignes temporelles, encore et encore, jusqu'à… Eh bien. Hey. Crois-moi gamine. Un jour… faut savoir S'ARRETER. Et ce jour c'est AUJOURD'HUI. » Un Blaster apparait subitement derrière Frisk qui perd ainsi ses derniers points de vies. Le squelette, essoufflé, contemple l'âme de l'humaine se briser à nouveau, puis il redirige son regard vers l'entrée du couloir. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que le corps de la jeune fille réapparaisse, et cette vision lui donne vraiment froid aux os : quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ? Ne s'arrêtera-t-elle donc jamais ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il soupire à nouveau lorsqu'elle se représente devant lui.

« Tu vois… Tout cet affrontement me fatigue vraiment. Et si tu continues de me pousser à bout… Je serai obligé d'utiliser mon attaque spéciale. L'humaine penche la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension. Ouais, mon attaque spéciale. Ça te dit rien ? Bien, prépare-toi. Car après ma prochaine action, je vais l'utiliser. Donc si tu n'as pas envie de la voir, ça serait bien de mourir maintenant. » L'œil de Sans émane une puissante aura magique, encore plus forte que précédemment. Il s'amuse donc à se téléporter un peu partout autour de l'humaine tout en lui envoyant une multitude d'os de différentes tailles. Il manie ensuite l'âme de la jeune fille pour la forcer à rester contre le sol, un mur, ou le plafond tandis qu'il fait apparaitre des os pour l'empaler. Mais rien ne vient à bout de l'humaine qui est vraiment remplie de _détermination_. Sur le crâne de Sans on peut désormais percevoir quelques gouttes de sueurs : il ne montrera jamais qu'il est fatigué, pas dans ce genre de situation en tout cas, c'est bien trop dangereux. Bien que son sourire ne quitte pas son visage, cette sueur le trahit mais il tient quand même bon. Il fait désormais appel à une multitude de Blaster qui apparaissent lentement pour tirer un rayon laser sur l'humaine les uns après les autres. Toujours rien. Frisk demeure là, fidèle à son poste, prête à en finir une fois pour toute avec Sans qui commence vraiment à s'épuiser, et ce détail n'échappe pas à la jeune fille qui retrouve peu à peu le sourire. Ce sourire satisfait fait froncer les sourcils du squelette qui continue d'invoquer des os bleus et blancs tout en maniant l'âme de Frisk à sa guise. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle semble toujours tenir bon, il décide d'invoquer des Blaster par dizaine pour qu'ils viennent tous tirer rapidement un rayon vers la jeune fille qui n'a d'autre choix que de tourner en rond pour fuir les lasers. Mais la persévérance de l'humaine vient à bout de Sans qui atteint doucement ses limites : ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle survive à ça, il manœuvre une dernière fois son âme pour l'envoyer cogner dans tout les recoins de la salle avant de finalement la déposer au sol. Il reprend difficilement son souffle.

« Huff… Pfff… Très bien. On y est. C'est l'heure de mon attaque spéciale. T'es prête ? Qui ne tente rien… Sur ses gardes et en position pour esquiver ou contre-attaquer, Frisk zieute les alentours… Mais rien ne se passe. Elle repose donc son regard sur le squelette souriant. Ouaip. C'est ça. C'est littéralement rien. Et ça va être rien d'autre, non plus. Heh heh heh... T'as compris ? Je sais que je peux pas te battre. A un de tes tours... Tu vas juste me tuer. Donc, euh. J'ai décidé... Que ça sera PAS ton tour. Jamais. Je vais juste garder MON tour jusqu'à ce que t'abandonnes. Même si ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici jusqu'a la fin des temps. Compris ? Il ricane tandis que Frisk écarquille les yeux. Tu vas t'ennuyer ici. Si tu t'ennuies pas déjà j'veux dire. Et ensuite, tu vas finalement _quitter_. » Il continue de sourire à la jeune fille qui fronce les sourcils et décide finalement de foncer droit sur Sans pour en finir avec lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle est sur le point de l'atteindre, l'œil du squelette clignote un instant en jaune, ce qui a pour effet de renvoyer Frisk en arrière, à sa position initiale. Les deux meilleurs ennemis s'observent droit dans les yeux. La jeune humaine veut vraiment en finir avec lui pour passer à autre chose et quitter cet endroit maudit qu'elle voit depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Et de son côté, Sans souhaite plus que tout raisonner la petite fille. Il l'a bien dit tout à l'heure : c'est elle le maître de ce jeu stupide, et par conséquent, il ne pourra jamais la battre. Il sait très bien qu'une simple seconde d'inattention peut causer sa perte, donc il fait tout pour la maitriser un maximum jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'enfin Reset et arrêter tout ça. Mais la jeune fille n'a pas vraiment l'air déterminée à mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle reste plantée là, à regarder Sans tout en serrant encore un peu plus son couteau dans sa main.

« Je te connais. T'es, euh, très déterminée, n'est-ce pas? T'abandonnes jamais, même si il y a, euh... absolument AUCUN intérêt de persévérer. Si je peux rendre ça clair. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu continues encore. Pas parce que tu veux faire le bien ou le mal... Juste parce que tu crois que tu peux. Et parce que tu "peux" ... ... Tu "dois" le faire. Mais maintenant, tu as atteint la fin. Il ne reste plus rien pour toi maintenant. Donc, euh, d'après mon opinion personnelle... La chose la plus "déterminée" que tu puisses faire ici ? C'est de, euh, complètement abandonner. Et... Le squelette lutte tant bien que mal contre la fatigue qui le gagne petit à petit, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un bâillement qui n'échappe pas à l'humaine. faire littéralement n'importe quoi d'autre. » Frisk réfléchit un instant aux paroles de Sans qui finissent par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : c'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, elle essaie de foncer sur lui pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais à chaque fois, le squelette l'envoie en arrière. Cependant, Sans a l'air épuisé, et en essayant de faire quoique ce soit, elle le maintient éveillé. Il ne faut pas oublier de qui on parle, on parle du squelette le plus puissant de l'Underground, certes, mais également du plus feignant. Est-ce qu'il serait assez stupide pour s'endormir ici et maintenant ? En plein combat ? En tout cas, comme il le dit si bien 'qui ne tente rien…' : l'humaine croise donc ses bras contre sa poitrine et décide de s'assoir en tailleur parterre. Le squelette hausse un sourcil mais ne lâche pas l'humaine du regard, et cette dernière fait d'ailleurs de même. Cependant, petit à petit, les paupières de Sans se ferment lentement. Ses yeux sont maintenant à moitiés clos… puis ils finissent par se fermer entièrement tandis que des ronflements se font déjà entendre. Frisk hausse un sourcil d'étonnement : non seulement il s'endort en plein combat, mais en plus, il dort debout… _Ce comédien j'vous jure…_ En tout cas, la jeune fille retrouve enfin le sourire pendant qu'elle se lève silencieusement pour ensuite se ruer sur Sans qui rouvre les yeux et esquive l'attaque.

« Heh, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais- L'humaine se retourne rapidement et réussit à entailler le corps de Sans qui déverse maintenant un liquide rouge. Le squelette pose sa main contre la coupure puis ferme les yeux. ... ... ... Bon... Je suppose que c'est fini, hein ? ... Juste... Dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu. Le squelette se relève difficilement sous le regard de Frisk qui est littéralement détruite de l'intérieur. Bon. Je vais chez Grillby… Papyrus, tu veux quelque chose ? » Puis Sans ne tarde pas à disparaitre sous forme de poussière, comme le reste de ses amis avant lui. La jeune fille peut enfin continuer sa route hors de cet endroit maudit… mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle reste là, à observer la poussière se volatiliser dans l'air. En y faisant plus attention, on pourrait presque voir Chara apparaitre dans son dos avant de lui saisir les épaules.

« Allez Frisk. Le plus dur est passé. Finissons-en. » L'humaine place ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant plus écouter ce monstre effroyable qui l'a poussé à faire tout ça. Elle veut tout arrêter. Tout recommencer. Prendre Sans dans ses bras et lui dire à qu'elle point elle est désolée. Préparer des tartes avec Toriel. Cuisiner des spaghettis avec Papyrus. S'entrainer avec Undyne. Faire des shows télévisés avec Mettaton. Regarder des anime avec Alphys. Connaitre de nouvelles blagues grâce à Sans… Non… Ce n'est plus possible… Cette situation devient insoutenable. Remplie d'une nouvelle détermination, Frisk se redresse et fait face à Chara avant de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est fini. Je ne t'écouterais plus. Tu vas disparaitre ! Comme tu as fait disparaitre mes amis ! » Le jeune monstre aux yeux rougeoyants a simplement le temps de saisir le couteau de Frisk et de foncer sur elle en hurlant toute sa rage qu'il est déjà trop tard pour lui : le bouton Reset est enclenché.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Se réveillant en sursaut dans sa chambre tandis que son œil magique s'active, Sans regarde autour de lui : alors ça y est ? Elle l'a fait ? Elle a Reset le monde encore une fois ? Ne sachant pas si il doit en rire ou en pleurer, Sans finit par rire d'un air malsain tandis que ses pupilles disparaissent.

« Sans ! Si tu es réveillé, descend manger tes spaghettis ! » L'âme du petit squelette semble se briser lorsqu'il reconnait cette voix. Cette douce voix qu'il ne pensait pas réclamer un jour. Les pupilles blanches du squelette réapparaissent doucement tandis que son sourire légendaire reprend place sur son visage. Il se lève doucement pour aller enfiler ses pantoufles et sa veste avant de quitter sa chambre. Il descend lentement les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe pour finalement arriver dans la cuisine. Des larmes ne tardent pas à ruisseler sur ses joues lorsque son regard se pose sur son petit frère adoré. Sans a le réflexe de baisser la tête et d'enfiler sa capuche lorsque Papyrus lui fait face.

« Wow Sans ! C'est un record ! Comment cela se fait que tu sois debout aussi vite ? Puis il finit par remarquer la détresse de son grand frère. Oh Saans… Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est ça ? Le plus grand soulève le plus petit qui finit par lui sourire tristement.

-Ouais… C'est exactement ça… Papyrus… J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar… Puis il s'autorise à enlacer son petit frère qui lui caresse le dos affectueusement.

-Tout va bien Sans, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, le grand Papyrus est désormais là pour te protéger ! Le plus vieux rit un peu.

-Ouais… T'es l'meilleur frangin.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Que dirais-tu de t'allonger un instant dans le canapé pour te calmer un peu mon cher frère ? » N'attendant nullement l'autorisation de ce dernier, Papyrus retourne dans le salon et décide de déposer son grand frère dans le sofa avant de lui apporter une couverture. Le plus vieux suit d'un regard bienveillant son jeune frère qui se tue à la tâche pour lui faire plaisir, et cela lui redonne petit à petit son sourire habituel.

Après s'être reposé un certain temps, Sans a enfin décidé de quitter son petit nid confortable pour monter dans la chambre de son frère. Il frappe rapidement à la porte avant d'entrer par lui-même et de constater que Papyrus est sagement installé à son ordinateur.

« He Pap', merci pour tout à l'heure. Le concerné se retourne pour sourire au plus vieux.

-Pas de problème Sans ! Ce dernier se frotte le bras, distrait, tandis que son regard se perd un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Et… euhm… Vu que ça va mieux… Ça te dirait de, je sais pas, sortir dehors pour faire une bataille de boule de neige ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? » Des étoiles semblent se former dans les yeux de Papyrus qui n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour bondir de sa chaise et embarquer son frère, qu'il tient par la capuche de sa veste, à l'extérieur.

Désormais derrière leur maison, les deux squelettes sont tous les deux cachés derrière des petits tas de neiges qui leur servent de protection. Tandis que le plus grand s'applique du mieux qu'il peut pour toucher son grand frère, ce dernier envoie toujours une boule de neige dans une direction désignée au hasard pendant qu'il utilise sa télékinésie pour faire voler une autre boule juste derrière le crâne du plus jeune qui ne peut s'empêcher de hurler. La réaction de Papyrus fait toujours mourir de rire Sans qui finit par sortir de sa cachette. Il pose ses coudes sur le tas de neige avant de placer son menton dans ses mains.

« Heh Papyrus. Le concerné relève la tête et observe son frère le regarder avec un triste sourire. J'voulais juste te dire que… tu m'as manqué. Un petit sourire apparait doucement sur le visage du plus grand squelette.

-Mhan… Saaans… Mais le petit clin d'œil que ce dernier affiche le fait vite revenir à la réalité.

-Mais ton tire s'améliore~. Les deux squelettes s'observent attentivement pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Papyrus décide de sauter au-dessus son tas de neige pour foncer sur Sans qui commence à courir pour échapper au plus grand.

-VIENT ICI SAAAANS ! Ce dernier observe son petit frère par-dessus son épaule tout en riant de plus bel.

-Mhaan~ J't'ai manqué aussi frérot ?~ » Puis ils ont passé le reste du temps à se courir après, même si pour Sans, ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu : le petit squelette se cache toujours derrière ses blagues et n'avouera jamais ce qu'il ressent, c'est un fait.

De retour dans sa chambre, Sans s'est directement jeté sur le lit. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais trouvé une bataille de boule de neige aussi épuisante… c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude de se servir de ses jambes pour courir autant. Enfin bon, ceci étant fait, il va bien falloir reprendre le boulot un jour ou un autre, même si cette idée le terrifie désormais. Qui sait ce que Frisk… enfin Chara… ou peu importe, ce que ce monstrueux humain est capable de faire dorénavant. Le petit squelette soupire et quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon tandis que son petit frère l'appel depuis un petit moment maintenant.

« Cet après-midi était fort plaisant frangin ! Mais il est temps de partir à la chasse aux humains à présent ! Le plus petit ne cache pas sa grimace.

-Ouais… T'as totalement raison bro'. Le plus grand pose ensuite son regard sur l'horloge qui trône dans le salon.

-Bon, cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta station Sans, nous avons déjà prit suffisamment de retard comme ça. Ce dernier lui assimile un petit clin d'œil.

-T'en fais pas pour moi Pap', j'ai mes raccourcis.

-Très bien… Je te fais confiance Sans ! Il se rue ensuite vers la porte qu'il ouvre rapidement pour sortir. Mais juste après qu'il ait franchi le seuil de la porte, il se retourne vers son grand frère. Mais je viendrais quand même m'assurer que tu ne dormes pas sac d'os paresseux ! » Puis il disparait sous les petits rires de Sans qui finit par souffler lorsque son frère est enfin partit. Bon, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il va falloir qu'il retourne à son poste dans la forêt enneigée qui se trouve à proximité de Snowdin pour aller accueillir… Frisk… Allez, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une simple humaine n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, si elle agit vraiment bizarre, un petit Blaster ça ne fait jamais de mal non ? A ce stade, son niveau de L.O.V.E ne doit pas être très élevé donc ça sera facile. Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Le petit squelette se téléporte enfin à son poste puis pose déjà son regard au loin, déjà prêt à accueillir l'humaine comme il se doit. Il observe attentivement la brume et les flocons de neiges qui tombent doucement pour venir s'écraser sur le sol… Puis son œil s'illumine un instant en bleu lorsqu'il reconnait cette silhouette qui s'avance au loin. Ne la lâchant pas du regard, Sans déglutit et repense à ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir du jugement : ce combat acharné qu'ils ont mené… Ce sentiment affreux de honte lorsque la lame a enfin touché son corps… Ce ressentiment ignoble de savoir que c'est la fin et que bientôt nous n'existeront plus… Après avoir reprit une grande inspiration, Sans recommence comme à chaque fois son sketch pour essayer de faire peur à l'humaine qui doit certainement être habituée maintenant. Lorsque Frisk atteint enfin le pont, Sans hésite un instant mais se téléporte enfin derrière elle.

« Humain. Tu ne sais donc pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retourne-toi et-» Il ne peut même pas finir sa phrase que la petite fille se retourne déjà pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit squelette écarquille les yeux et regarde droit devant lui : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est pas comme ça que cette scène est censée se passer... Après avoir reculé de quelques pas pour réceptionner correctement l'humaine, Sans rit un peu.

« Heh bien Humain, on peut dire que- Après avoir baissé la tête, il écarquille à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il se rend compte que Frisk pleure contre lui. La petite humaine tient fermement le t-shirt du squelette dans sa main.

-Je suis tellement désolée Sans… »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

« Pardon… Pardon… Pardon Sans… Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien… Ce monstre… Chara… Il avait prit possession de mon corps… Je ne voulais pas faire autant de mal autour de moi… Je tiens énormément à toi… A Toriel… A Papyrus… A Undyne, et tous les autres… Pardonne-moi Sans, s'il te plait… » Les larmes continuent de couler du côté de la jeune humaine tandis que le squelette est toujours aussi sonné. Ce dernier ne comprend pas vraiment la situation et ne sait plus qui ou quoi croire. Cependant, le nom de 'Chara' n'a jamais été évoqué auprès de Frisk, donc comment peut-elle connaitre ce prénom ? Ou peut-être que c'est Papyrus qui en a parlé un jour où Sans n'était pas là ? Non… Impossible le plus jeune squelette semble avoir tiré un trait sur le passé puisqu'il n'évoque jamais Gaster ou Chara lorsqu'il est avec son frère. Après avoir réfléchit à tout ça, Sans finit par se décontracter avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière se crispe rapidement, se souvenant très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que le petit squelette l'a enlacé.

« Quoi d'neuf Frisk ?... Tu m'as manqué gamine, tu le sais ça ? Cette dernière écarquille les yeux puis finit par sourire tristement, bien qu'elle soit tout de même soulagée, même si les larmes ne cessent pas de couler pour autant.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi… sac d'os paresseux… » Le concerné se contente d'un clin d'œil que la jeune humaine ne peut pas voir, bien trop occupée à serrer fort Sans dans ses petits bras.

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis la réconciliation entre ces deux là, et tout semble se passer pour le mieux : Frisk a sympathisé avec tous les monstres de l'Underground et elle a élu domicile chez les deux frères qui sont ravis d'accueillir l'humaine chez eux. Lorsque les choses semblent se dérouler merveilleusement bien, Sans a décidé de nommer cette timeline la PaciFrisk. _Heheh, pas mal non ?_ Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui l'humaine s'est rendue au niveau de la zone volcanique pour continuer ses aventures, et elle n'a pas attendu longtemps pour tomber sur le stand de Sans qui est endormi à son poste. La jeune fille rit doucement lorsque son regard se pose sur le squelette paresseux. D'humeur joueuse, elle fouille ses poches pour en sortir un marqueur qu'elle a trouvé par hasard durant son périple. Mais lorsqu'elle approche le marqueur du visage de Sans, l'œil gauche de ce dernier s'ouvre rapidement, et avec lui, son œil bleu ne tarde pas à apparaitre.

« Je n'ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. La petite humaine déglutit avant de ranger son marqueur tandis que Sans se redresse doucement avant de poser son coude sur le comptoir et de tenir son menton dans sa main. J'pensais pas te voir ici gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien d'intéressant, je continue mon voyage. Elle lui sourit joyeusement tandis qu'il acquiesce à plusieurs reprises.

-Ouais j'comprends j'comprends… Dis, je voulais aller chez Grillby, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Mais… Et ton travail ? Le petit squelette fait rouler ses yeux avant de faire apparaitre un petit os qu'il envoie vers l'humaine qu'il loupe volontairement avant de lui assigner un clin d'œil.

-On dirait bien que j'ai pas réussi à remplir mon job. L'attitude du plus vieux squelette fait rire la petite fille.

-On sait tous les deux que tu es le monstre le plus puissant de l'Underground Sans.

-Hm… On peut presque dire que je suis… super pui-Sans. La jeune humaine ne s'empêche pas de rire, et évidemment, cela fait très plaisir au squelette. Bon, on y va ? Vient près d'moi, j'connais un raccourci. » Connaissant très bien le genre de raccourci que Sans empreinte régulièrement, Frisk ne tarde pas à faire le tour sans crainte pour pouvoir rejoindre le petit monstre. L'œil de ce dernier clignote un instant tandis qu'ils sont téléportés, mais cet endroit ne ressemble pas du tout au bar de Grillby… Et encore moins à Snowdin.

« Oups, on dirait bien qu'j'me suis gouré dans les calculs… Bon c'est pas grave, on repart pour un tour dans ce cas, prête gamine ? Cependant, Frisk n'écoute pas vraiment les paroles du squelette puisqu'elle est bien trop occupée à zieuter cette zone inconnue. Son regard finit par se poser sur une porte grise qui n'a rien à faire dans ce décor. Heh, tu m'écoutes Frisk ? Cette dernière ne quitte pas la porte des yeux et tire sur la veste de Sans.

-Dis Saans… Y'a quoi derrière cette porte… ? Le concerné baisse les yeux vers l'humaine pour voir où elle regarde exactement avant de relever les yeux vers cette fameuse porte.

-Sans y'a quoi derrière cette porte. La petite fille se retourne vers lui et gonfle les joues. Heh ça va ça va j'plaisante j'en sais rien gamine. Pour être honnête, cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien… Je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour nous faire atterrir ici. La jeune humaine hoche plusieurs fois la tête.

-Bon ben… On va voir alors ? Le squelette hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Si t'en as envie écoute. » Frisk acquiesce vivement avant de se retourner pour reposer son regard sur cette mystérieuse porte grise. Ils s'avancent lentement tous les deux jusqu'à la porte que l'humaine admire longuement une fois postée devant celle-ci. Frisk s'oriente un instant vers Sans pour sortir l'une de ses mains de sa poche avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Ce petit geste d'affection fait pouffer le squelette qui se laisse faire gentiment, se disant que cela rassure peut-être la jeune fille. Cette dernière enclenche lentement la poignée avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte qui donne sur une immense salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais puisque Frisk est remplie de _détermination_ et que Sans est à ses côtés, elle ne tarde pas à entrer dans la pièce que les deux amis commencent à zieuter, dans l'espoir de trouver une source de lumière. Soudainement, la salle s'éclaire grâce à on ne sait quel miracle, puis les deux compagnons posent tout deux leur regard sur cette masse sombre qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Si Frisk observe cette chose bouger de temps en temps sans vraiment y prêter attention, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose du côté de Sans. Ce dernier reste sur ses gardes et desserre petit à petit sa main qui tient celle de l'humaine pour être prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque de ce monstre.

« C'est comme ça que tu salues ton créateur… Sans ? Frisk se retourne vers le concerné dont l'œil magique est désormais activé. Cette voix… Non… Ça ne peut pas être… Il finit par froncer les sourcils avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches pour reprendre son air m'enfoutiste habituel.

-Pff, ça dépend. Peut-être que si je voyais ton visage je changerais d'attitude.

-Ma voix ne te suffit-elle pas ? As-tu déjà oublié ton vieil ami ? Le petit squelette hausse les épaules avant de fermer l'un de ses yeux.

-J'ai pas mal d'amis tu sais ? A force de passer mes journées au bar, j'me fais vite une petite notoriété.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas… » Un Blaster apparait doucement au-dessus de ce monstre étrange, et Frisk comprend bien que ce Blaster n'appartient pas à Sans puisqu'il a des yeux violets. L'humaine s'oriente vers son ami qui est bouche bée tandis que quelques gouttes de sueurs apparaissent sur son crâne. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, la jeune fille tire un peu sur la veste de Sans qui ne semble même pas percuter que Frisk est en train de le toucher. Le plus vieux squelette déglutit tout en gardant son œil bleu sur le Blaster.

« N… Nan… C'est pas possible… Tu es mort… La petite humaine continue de tirer sur les vêtements de son ami.

-Saaans… Qu'est-ce que t'aas… ? Le concerné baisse enfin son œil vers la petite fille.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici gamine, et tout de suite. Soudainement, le Blaster aux yeux violets tire un rayon sur les deux amis mais Sans a immédiatement le réflexe d'en faire apparaitre un qui tire également un laser pour stopper la progression de l'autre. Frisk a eu le réflexe de placer ses bras devant elle pour se protéger tandis que le monstre étrange se met à rire doucement.

-Tu t'es bien entrainé à ce que je vois… Même si tes points de vies sont toujours à… 1.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ?... Gaster. » Le monstre se met à rire de plus bel tandis qu'il se retourne lentement pour faire face aux deux compagnons qui le regardent avec un air horrifié : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cicatrices sur son crâne ? Et ces deux orbites noires dépourvus d'émotions ?

« Ce que je veux… ? C'est simple pourtant… Lorsqu'il leur sourit, une substance noire et épaisse s'échappe de sa bouche. Il me faut Chara. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Un nouveau Blaster aux yeux violets apparait derrière Sans qui se téléporte avec Frisk pour esquiver l'attaque. Le squelette sait très bien que la moindre seconde d'inattention peut lui couter la vie. Hors de question de compter à chaque fois sur les capacités qu'a l'humaine de remonter dans le temps. Et si Chara réapparaissait à nouveau pour faire place à la timeline Génocide ? Non. Cette possibilité n'est même pas envisageable. Le petit squelette réapparait dans le dos de Gaster tout en prenant bien soin de garder Frisk prêt de lui.

« Ne sois pas stupide G., on sait tous les deux que Chara est plus que nuisible. Je te rappel qu'il voulait déjà notre destruction jadis… Et regarde ce que tu es d'ailleurs devenu : tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme errant à jamais.

-La ferme ! Le scientifique fantôme se retourne rapidement pour envoyer une multitude d'os sur Sans qui se téléporte une fois de plus, toujours accompagné de Frisk. Ils réapparaissent à nouveau dans le dos de l'ancien ami du squelette.

-Et puis, cette gamine qui m'accompagne n'est pas Chara. Je sais qu'ils se ressemblent, mais crois moi, cette humaine n'a rien d'un monstre.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! » Nouvelle tentative qui échoue du côté de Gaster qui fronce les sourcils. Il zieute tout autour de lui pour savoir où est-ce que Sans va réapparaitre. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup évolué dans sa manière de combattre. Et dire qu'avant, il n'arrivait même pas à maitriser quand est-ce qu'il réapparaissait… Soudainement, le regard du plus vieux squelette perçoit une silhouette, mais ce n'est que Frisk. Cette dernière se trouve assez loin de Gaster qui observe attentivement le regard de la jeune fille : les pupilles de celle-ci sont légèrement dirigées vers le haut… juste au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il comprend enfin, il relève vivement la tête avant d'apercevoir Sans qui flotte dans les airs, au-dessus de lui. La main gauche du plus jeune squelette est dirigée vers le haut et semble contrôler cet énorme Blaster qui a la gueule grande ouverte tandis qu'un rayon laser se prépare. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais cette vision fait sourire Gaster : il a _vraiment_ évolué.

« Désolé l'ami. Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. » Sans fait baisser vivement sa main vers le bas et le Blaster n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour déchainer sa puissance sur Gaster qui semble partir en fumée. Le petit squelette se téléporte ensuite auprès de Frisk qui lui saute dans les bras. Le monstre souriant la réceptionne sans problème.

« T'es le meilleur Sans ! T'es vraiment-

-Impressionnant. Les deux amis se retournent de nouveaux vers la zone de combat, et c'est avec effrois qu'ils constatent que Gaster est toujours là, intact. D'un simple battement de paupière, Sans réactive son œil tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis sûr de t'avoir touché, comment t'as fait ton compte ? L'autre se contente de ricaner.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même Sans : je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Le petit squelette écarquille les yeux. Depuis quand est-ce que les fantômes respectent les lois qu'un vivant suit, hein ? Dis-moi ? Il rit à nouveau.

-Ok. Donc j'en conclus que je ne peux pas te toucher, pas vrai ?... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que cette humaine n'est pas Chara ! Il y a une différence entre un monstre et un humain Gaster ! Le concerné soupire tandis que les âmes de Frisk et Sans sont désormais visibles : leurs âmes deviennent bleus sous leurs yeux et le scientifique les maintient désormais contre le sol pendant qu'il les rejoint lentement, les mains dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton caractère calme et décontracté Sans ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà entendu crier avant. Le petit squelette oriente tant bien que mal son regard vers Gaster qui est désormais juste devant lui. Ecoute. Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation alors laisse moi t'expliquer : cette humaine qui t'accompagne peut faire revenir Chara. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment l'humaine qui décide de ceci à vrai dire il faut que Chara se crée un passage à travers le monde des morts et des vivants à la seconde près où l'humaine tombe dans l'Underground. Et cette situation est déjà arrivée, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus jeune squelette fronce les sourcils. Bien, dans ce cas, tu comprends qu'il faut détruire cette humaine une bonne fois pour toute afin de limiter les risques, pas vrai ? » De son côté, Frisk écarquille les yeux : Gaster veut l'éliminer pour de bon ? Mais… Il avait dit qu'il voulait Chara non ? Ou bien… C'était juste une ruse dans l'espoir d'approcher l'humaine qu'il prenait pour le monstre afin de la détruire immédiatement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite fille essaie de se débattre un peu pour se libérer de l'emprise du scientifique, mais cela est peine perdu. Sans observe son amie du coin de l'œil avant de se concentrer autant qu'il peut pour la téléporter ailleurs… mais il n'y parvient pas. La magie de Gaster a toujours été supérieure à la sienne, et on dirait bien que cette salle entière émane des pouvoirs de ce dernier. Le plus jeune squelette ferme un instant les yeux et réfléchit longuement.

« Heheh, écoute G., l'humaine n'est pas dangereuse. Et… dans cette timeline, tous se passe pour le mieux, donc elle n'a aucune raison de Reset le monde. Allez, mon pote. Laisse nous partir, ok ? Je me porte entièrement responsable d'elle. Il lui assimile un petit clin d'œil tandis que le scientifique l'observe platement.

-Pourtant, tu as déjà failli à ta mission une fois, n'est-ce pas Sans ?

-Ça ne compte pas. Je savais pas que Chara était capable de revenir en prenant possession du corps de l'humaine. Et surtout pas après toutes ces années… Gaster soupire tandis que Sans est toujours aussi confiant envers les propos qu'il tient au plus vieux. Si un jour, l'humaine Reset le monde pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et que lorsque je la rencontrerai dans la forêt près de Snowdin je me rends compte que c'est Chara par rapport à ses yeux qui seront rouge, je n'attendrai pas et je l'éliminerai sur le champ, encore et encore. Ça te va ? Et si ce monstre persiste, il me suffira de l'abattre en boucle puisqu'à ce stade de son aventure, il n'aura pas obtenu assez de L.O.V.E pour m'abattre. Le scientifique ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir à la proposition du plus petit squelette qui observe son vis-à-vis avec attention. … Alors ? Marché conclut ? Soudainement, les âmes des deux amis à terre disparaissent peu à peu, et très vite, ils sont de nouveaux maîtres de leurs mouvements. Ils ne tardent pas à se remettre sur pied et à reculer de quelques pas tout en maintenant leur regard sur Gaster.

-Très bien. Je veux bien te faire confiance pour cette fois Sans. Mais prend garde à toi, parce que si un jour Chara revient et qu'il réussit à t'abattre, le monde de l'Underground sera perdu. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, et par conséquent, je ne pourrais pas venir en aide aux autres. L'autre squelette hausse les épaules avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches et de lui assimiler un autre clin d'œil.

-T'inquiète pas, je gère.

-Hm… Evidemment. Puis il finit par lui sourire. Je suis tout de même heureux de voir que tu as bien grandi Sans. Enfin… Mentalement en tout cas. Et ta technique de combat s'est beaucoup améliorée à ce que je vois.

-Pff, j'ai 28 ans tu sais ? J'ai eu le temps de peaufiner tout ça même sans ton aide. Frisk ouvre la bouche en grand et tire sur la veste de son ami.

-T'as 28 ans Sans ?! Ce dernier pose son regard sur la jeune humaine avant de déposer sa main sur le sommet de sa tête et de caresser doucement la chevelure de celle-ci.

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, capiche ? Elle hoche plusieurs fois la tête tandis que Gaster s'avance vers la petite fille.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé et d'avoir agit de la sorte nous devrions reprendre depuis le début, qu'en penses-tu ? : Je me présente, je suis un scientifique et je me prénomme Gaster. Je suis à l'origine de la création de divers monstres tel que Sans et Papyrus, ou encore Chara.

-V… Vraiment ? Alors Sans et Papyrus ne sont pas réellement frères… ? Elle se retourne vers le concerné qui fait semblant de ne pas écouter tandis qu'il regarde ailleurs. L'humaine s'oriente de nouveau vers le scientifique auquel elle sourit joyeusement. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Frisk ! » Gaster lui sourit en retour tandis qu'il pose sa main fantomatique sur le sommet du crâne de la petite fille avant d'imiter ce que Sans a pu faire il y a peu. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à mettre un terme à la conversation avant de reprendre la main de Frisk dans la sienne pour ensuite se téléporter chez lui après avoir salué le scientifique.

« Sans ! Espèce de sac d'os paresseux ! Où étais-tu encore passé ?!

-Nulle part frérot, on a juste fait un petit détour pour aller saluer un vieil ami. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la rencontre avec Gaster et ni Frisk ni Sans n'ont reparlé de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Le petit squelette a également fait promettre à l'humaine de ne pas évoquer Gaster ou Chara devant Papyrus, puisqu'il sait que son frère est assez sensible sur certain sujet. Et puis, qui sait, il voudra peut-être aller voir le scientifique si on lui annonce une nouvelle pareille ? Mais il est hors de question que son grand frère le laisse aller là-bas, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Aujourd'hui commence un jour comme les autres : Frisk et Papyrus cuisinent joyeusement des spaghettis à la façon du plus grand squelette, tandis que Sans est sagement assoupit dans le canapé du salon. En temps normal, le petit squelette est totalement statique lorsqu'il dort… mais pas cette fois-ci. En effet, en plein cauchemar, le plus vieux squelette de la maison gesticule dans tous les sens tandis que des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent déjà sur son crâne. Appelant son frère depuis un moment maintenant, Papyrus délaisse la cuisine pour gagner le salon, et lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce, son grand frère ne manque pas de tomber du canapé tandis qu'il se réveil en sursaut, œil bleu actif.

« Sans ! Tu vas bien ?! Le plus grand s'approche du plus petit à terre avant de s'agenouiller.

-P-P-P-P-Papyrus ? Qu'est-ce que… Hein ?

-Wow Sans, j'imagine que tu as encore fait un cauchemar puisque tu viens juste de tomber du canapé… Le plus vieux s'assoit en tailleur avant de sourire à son frère.

-Aaah, ok.

-… 'ok' ? Saaans ! Tu fais des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquemment, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est… 'ok' ?! Écoute, je m'inquiète de plus en plus à ton sujet : tu fais souvent des mauvais rêves qui ont vraiment l'air de te marquer, et ensuite tu agis bizarrement, et cela peut durer plusieurs semaines ! En se concentrant de nouveau sur son frère, Papyrus se rend compte que l'œil magique de ce dernier fixe un point derrière lui. Le plus jeune squelette se retourne donc vivement tandis que Sans fait disparaitre un Blaster qu'il avait fait apparaitre pour attaquer la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Tu m'écoutes Sans ?

-Euh… Oui oui frérot, t'en fais pas pour moi, vraiment. Il continue de lui sourire tandis que son petit frère s'oriente à nouveau vers lui.

-Mais… Saaans… Le concerné lui assimile un petit clin d'œil.

-Allez Pap', tu m'connais non ? Je dors siii bien… que je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. » Le plus grand squelette se contente d'insulter son frère avant de se relever pour retourner dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer ses spaghettis avec Frisk qui les observait depuis le seuil de la porte. Sans le suit du regard en riant un peu avant de reposer ses pupilles fatiguées dans le vide tout en soupirant : c'est quoi ces cauchemars et ces visions troublantes ? Ces foutues visions avaient cessées depuis la mort de Chara, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles réapparaissent comme ça tout à coup ? _Peut-être que…_ Sans relève doucement son regard du sol pour poser ses iris blanches sur Frisk. Cette dernière est dos à lui, mais lorsque l'humaine sent un regard insistant derrière elle, elle se retourne pour observer le squelette encore assis parterre pour lui sourire joyeusement. _Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, la gosse est totalement clean._ Il se contente de la saluer en guise de réponse et cela a l'air de convenir à la petite fille qui continue de s'occuper de la cuisine avec Papyrus. Sans profite de cet instant d'inattention pour se remettre sur pied avant de replacer sa veste comme il faut et de se téléporter. Lorsque le plus jeune des deux frères revient dans le salon avec son plat de pâtes, il observe tristement la couverture qui demeure au sol suite à la chute du plus vieux.

Sans erre sagement dans une immense salle vide et sombre. Toujours les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, le squelette recherche la source de ses troubles, et dans ses rêves, il lui semble avoir aperçut une pièce similaire à celle-ci. Le squelette relève enfin la tête lorsqu'un petit bruit attire son attention plus loin, et son regard finit par se poser sur Flowey la fleur.

« Bonjour Sans, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Seul ? Le concerné rejoint enfin le monstre.

-… Votre majesté… Vous êtes une fleur… Heheheh… C'est vraiment pas d'pot.

-Epargne-moi tes jeux de mots stupides le comédien ! Si Flowey commence à s'énerver seul par rapport aux blagues de Sans, ce dernier fronce les sourcils. _Cette expression…_ Cependant, le petit squelette agit comme si ne rien n'était et lui attribue un petit clin d'œil.

-Je suis sûr que vous vous ennuyez ici heureusement que je suis là pour vous, pas vrai ? Moi je ne vais pas vous… planter un couteau dans l'dos. » Les jeux de mots du squelette n'amusent pas longtemps la fleur qui finit par invoquer des pétales dans le dos de Sans dans l'espoir de le faire trépasser : 1 point de vie c'est facile à faire disparaitre non ? Malheureusement pour le jeune prince, le squelette se téléporte pour esquiver l'attaque avant de réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard, sourire toujours pendu à son visage. Flowey affiche désormais un visage peu rassurant au squelette qui, lorsqu'il cligne des yeux, ne laisse ouvert que l'œil gauche dont l'œil magique est désormais activé.

« Fait la revenir Sans. Fait revenir Chara.

-Navré l'ami. Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. La plante aborde un rire maléfique.

-Dans ce cas… Je vais forcer l'humaine à Reset ce monde… En te détruisant. » Un énorme flash blanc recouvre la pièce, mais cela ne fait pas baisser le regard de Sans pour autant, qui reste bien concentré sur sa cible qui s'est maintenant transformée en gigantesque plante mutante. Cependant, le sourire du petit squelette reste intact, et cela commence fortement à agacer le petit prince qui abat ses ronces sur lui, mais Sans se contente de se téléporter juste à côté de l'impact, histoire d'énerver encore un peu plus son adversaire qui renouvelle les attaques, avec au final, toujours le même résultat. Le petit squelette se contente d'esquiver les attaques en se téléportant juste à côté des impactes crées par celles-ci. Il garde ses mains dans ses poches et ce sourire ignoble sur son visage… Puis soudainement, un éclair de génie traverse l'esprit de Flowey qui a enfin trouvé comment faire réagir Sans : il crée donc une illusion juste devant lui. Le regard du squelette est presque immédiatement attiré par cette couleur rouge qu'il reconnait rapidement tandis que son œil bleu se pose sur son petit frère. Il observe Papyrus ouvrir ses bras en grand, comme s'il voulait prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais brusquement, les points de vie du plus grand squelette tombent rapidement à zéro tandis qu'il disparait doucement. L'âme de Sans semble se briser en mille morceaux tandis que son œil laisse place à ses orbites noires dépourvus d'émotions, et cette vision fait fortement rire aux éclats Flowey.

« … Alors comme ça tu es aussi dans l'coup ? » Le monstre géant ne prête même pas attention à Sans qu'il reprend ses attaques de plus belles. Le squelette esquive toujours sans problème, mais cette fois, il réapparait dans le dos de son adversaire avant d'invoquer un Blaster qui tire immédiatement un rayon laser sur sa cible qui vacille un peu. Cette information ne passe pas inaperçue auprès de Sans qui accélère ses téléportations et ses attaques dans le but de déstabiliser un maximum le petit prince qui n'a pas le temps de voir les rayons venir.

La barre de vie de Flowey descend progressivement tandis que Sans tient le coup. Après tout, en infligeant seulement 1 de dégât, il faut bien savoir être patient dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir du côté du squelette qui se téléporte toujours autant tout en invoquant une multitude de Blasters. De son côté, le monstre géant a très bien remarqué que les attaques du squelette étaient un peu moins précises, et tous le monde sait dans l'Underground que Sans est le monstre le plus paresseux, donc tous le monde sait qu'il suffit d'attendre qu'il se fatigue seul pour ensuite contre-attaquer efficacement. Soudainement, les attaques cessent. Flowey reprend doucement ses esprits et pose son regard sur le sol pour observer Sans qui semble essoufflé.

« Heheh… J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça… Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas juste… vivre une vie normale comme tous les autres, hein ?... Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel… Aucun d'entre eux ne se souvient du passé… Ils passent leur vie à tout recommencer depuis le début… en boucle. Ils ne savent pas tout le mal que j'endure seul de mon côté… Mais bon, j'imagine que le statut de monstre le plus puissant de l'Underground ne me permet pas d'être feignant, pas vrai ?... Bon… Finissons-en. » Brusquement, Sans disparait pour réapparaitre une bonne minute plus tard. Le squelette flotte dans les airs à hauteurs de Flowey qui l'observe passablement lever sa main gauche vers le haut. Ce geste entraine l'apparition d'une centaine, et même beaucoup plus que ça, de Blaster. Confiant, Sans continue de sourire à son adversaire qui déglutit face à ce mur géant de rayon laser qui se prépare juste sous ses yeux. L'œil bleu du squelette développe une puissante aura.

« Allons-y sale tueur de frère. »


	24. Final Chapter

**Chapitre 24**

« Prêt ? Vous devriez être honoré votre altesse : personne n'a jamais vu mon attaque spéciale. » Lorsque Sans abat sa main vers le bas, tous les Blasters de la pièce tirent ensemble leur rayon droit sur la plante mutante qui ne tarde pas à perdre le reste de ses points de vies. Le petit squelette se téléporte donc sur le sol et reprend difficilement sa respiration tandis que ses yeux reviennent à la normale. Il se retourne vers la zone de combat et observe longuement la fumée se dissiper tout en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. _Bon, je pense avoir fait mon job pour aujourd'hui._ Le squelette fait donc demi-tour dans l'idée de regagner l'entrée de la salle pour ensuite retourner chez lui. Mais après avoir marché une dizaine de minute, Sans reçoit un petit pétale dans son dos qui fait descendre ses points de vies à 0,5. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils avant de se retourner pour contempler avec effrois la forme animale de Flowey… ou plutôt, d'Asriel.

« Tu t'en vas déjà Sans ? Pourtant, on vient tout juste de commencer~ De la sueur ne tarde pas à réapparaitre sur le crâne du squelette qui ne laisse rien paraitre.

-Heheh… Je ne vous pensez pas aussi résistant mon prince. Ce dernier ricane tandis que Sans recule un peu.

-Alors comme ça c'était ton attaque spéciale ? Impressionnant. Mais… Tu n'as plus la force de lutter maintenant, non ? Le monstre envoie un rayon d'énergie vers le squelette qui esquive sans se téléporter, et cela le fait rire d'avantage. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant ça va être beaucoup facile puisque tu t'es épuisé à la tâche~. Sans hausse les épaules avant de lui assimiler un petit clin d'œil.

-Tant pis si tu veux continuer à te battre l'ami, en tout cas, moi je ne perdrai pas. » Asriel fronce les sourcils avant d'envoyer de nouveaux rayons d'énergies vers Sans qui réactive son œil avant de se téléporter. Le jeune héritier zieute la zone mais il ne voit personne il pense même à regarder dans les airs, mais le squelette met plus de temps pour enfin réapparaitre à terre. Il fait ensuite jaillir du sol une multitude d'os bleus directement sur Asriel qui perd des points de vies lorsqu'il essaie de sortir de là. Le comédien se téléporte juste devant lui et continue de lui sourire tout en lui assignant un clin d'œil.

« Si c'est bleu, ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas bouger. » Le comportement du petit squelette commence à fortement agacer le monstre qui décide donc de créer de nouvelles illusions, et plus particulièrement une qui retient l'attention du squelette : Chara. Le jeune monstre aux yeux rougeoyants semblent plus vrai que nature, ce qui donne froid aux os de Sans qui garde son œil sur lui.

« Salut le comédien, j't'ai manqué ?~

-Qu… Non… Tu n'es pas réel… Va-t'en… Le petit monstre rit joyeusement.

-Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Et Papyrus ? Il va bien ? Et Gaster ?- Ah non c'est vrai, **il est mort.** Sans fronce les sourcils mais résiste à la tentation de vouloir attaquer cette maudite illusion. Ça doit vraiment faire quelque chose de perdre l'un de ses proches, pas vrai ? Les pupilles du petit squelette disparaissent progressivement. Et dire que tu venais à peine de te réconcilier avec lui… Quel dommage~

-Tait-toi Chara. Le concerné rit de plus bel.

-Mais pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien non ?~

-Ferme là… Ou tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Les propos tenus par le monstre aux yeux rouges sang font perdre à Sans l'idée qu'il n'est pas réel et que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

-Oh j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Ah oui ! Ça me revient ! C'était pendant la timeline Génocide !... Mais pourquoi tu avais dit ça déjà… ? Ah ! **C'est parce que j'avais assassiné tous tes amis. Y compris ton cher petit frère.** » C'en est trop pour Sans qui finit par stopper ses attaques contre Asriel pour invoquer un Blaster qui tire un rayon laser sur Chara qui finit par disparaitre. Le squelette écarquille les yeux et se rend compte de l'erreur qu'il vient de commettre… mais c'est déjà trop tard. L'héritier a déjà envoyé un nouveau rayon vers lui, et cette fois, il n'a pas pu l'esquiver. Le corps tremblant, Sans baisse les yeux vers son torse tandis qu'un liquide rouge familier s'échappe de la plaie. Cette vision lui fait perdre l'équilibre tandis qu'il finit par s'agenouiller avant de placer sa main contre la fente. Il observe avec horreur sa main qui devient de plus en plus rouge tandis que les rires d'Asriel s'amplifient derrière lui.

« Alors Sans ? Je croyais que tu n'allais pas perdre ? On dirait bien que-» Soudainement, le prince reçoit une lance de plein fouet et finit donc à terre. Des os bleus recouvrent ensuite le corps du monstre qui hurle de rage. Le petit squelette observe ce spectacle avant de se retourner lorsqu'il entend des pas courir dans sa direction, puis, il ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler lorsque son regard se pose sur Papyrus qui s'agenouille auprès de lui. Le plus grand squelette saisit doucement son frère dans ses bras.

« Sans ! T-Tien bon ! On va t'emmener chez Alphys ! Elle devrait pouvoir t'aider ! Le concerné sourit tristement à son petit frère.

-Alph' ne pourra rien changer Pap'… J'ai perdu… Des larmes commencent à perler aux yeux de Papyrus.

-N… Non… Sans… Ne me laisse pas…

-Pardon frérot… Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi… J'en suis convaincu… Le corps de Sans commence à se désintégrer lentement dans les bras de son frère. … … Bon… Je vais y aller moi…

-Saaaans…

-J'ai pas pu t'emmener à la surface pour te montrer le soleil, désolé… En tout cas, sache que tu as toujours été le soleil qui illuminait ma vie frangin. Je t'aime Papyrus. » Puis le corps du petit squelette finit par se transformer en poussière dans les bras de son jeune frère. Ce dernier reste immobile et a perdu toute trace de vie dans les yeux tandis que l'âme de son grand frère flotte dans les airs juste devant lui. N'ayant plus du tout la force de se battre, les os qui retiennent Asriel à terre finissent par disparaitre, et le jeune prince se remet debout presque immédiatement.

« Arrêtez ou je vais finir par pleurer~ Il ricane. Pff, ce comédien… » L'héritier envoie un rayon d'énergie tout droit sur l'âme de Sans qui finit par exploser tandis que le rayon finit sa course sur Papyrus dont les points de vies tombent rapidement à zéro. Undyne et Frisk assistent impuissantes à cette scène horrible alors que le plus jeune squelette se désintègre rapidement. La jeune humaine fixe désespérément l'écharpe de Papyrus et la veste de Sans qui demeurent au sol tandis que la leader de la Garde Royale se jette sur le futur roi qui ne tarde pas à avoir raison d'elle également. Frisk recule de quelques pas et observe avec effrois le monstre qui se dresse devant elle.

« M… Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Asriel. Futur roi du monde. Mais bon, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour t'en souvenir. » La jeune fille fronce les sourcils tandis que le bouton Reset apparait devant elle. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps d'appuyer dessus puisque le prince se jette sur elle tandis que sa main transperce le corps de l'humaine pour ressortir de l'autre côté, avec l'âme de celle-ci en main. Subitement, l'âme commence à grésiller avant de s'inverser pour laisser place à un cœur à l'envers. Le corps de Frisk grésille également tandis que son pull devient vert de temps à autres. Lorsqu'Asriel retire violemment son bras du corps de l'humaine, un pull vert à rayure jaune vient remplacer son pull bleu à rayures roses, et ses yeux bleus sont remplacés par des yeux rouges sang. Le jeune prince aborde un sourire diabolique tandis qu'il prend le monstre dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer.

« Bon retour parmi nous Chara.

-… Que le spectacle recommence. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction dédiée au jeu Undertale ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié de suivre cette aventure, parce que moi je m'éclate à écrire sur ce thème !

Bonne continuation à tous et à toutes !


End file.
